Heal my broken heart
by chiruchiru-chan
Summary: After Natsu replaced Lucy with Lisanna Who was forced , Lucy left to Mermaid Heel, only to hear of what happened on the S-class exam. Lucy, who is heartbroken, meets Rogue Cheney 7 years later at the grand magic games. Will love blossom? And who's Cronus? Rated T for save.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: leaving.**

**This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic. Sorry for grammar mistakes. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Hope you lllllllllike it!**

* * *

**Lucy's House, nobody's POV**

**07:00**

* * *

It was a bright morning. Lucy Heartfilia stood up with a weird feeling, like something awful is about to happen.

"Nah." She simply shrugged it of and took a shower and brushed her teeth. The girl picked her usual outfit and left for fairy tail, her family and strongest guild in Fiore. The place she called home.

* * *

**At fairy tail**

**9:30**

* * *

"Hey lucy!" The excited voice was not unheard by the blonde. It was Natsu, her team mate and secret crush.

"What's wrong?" She asked, unknown of the sadness that was about to take over.

"Well, we wanted to have Lisanna back on our time!" Natsu grinned. At the bar, Lisanna was making 'I-don't-want-to-but-he-forced-me' signs. Lucy started tearing up.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Erza asked. But before she could ask again, Lucy ran to the master's office.

"FLAME HEAD! WHY IS LUCY CRYING?!" Gray asked, he being beyond pissed

Natsu popped a vein. "WHAT DID YOU SAID, ICE PRINCESS?!" The two of them started brawling, but were stopped by Erza.

"Natsu, I need to talk to you, NOW!" Natsu gulped. This was going to be a bad day.

* * *

**Master office**

* * *

"My child, why are you crying?" The master walked over to the girl and shoved a chair to her. The girl, still crying, took a seat and started talking.

"Master, I have one request. Please, don't become mad." Lucy said, who calmed down by now. The master looked sad, but serious.

"Tell me." He said calmly, although knowing what she wanted.

"I want to leave Fairy tail." She blurted out. The master became more sad. He took Luc's hand.

"I got it. I will remove your mark." He chanted a spell and the mark disappeared. The blond girl couldn't believe it, she wasn't a part of fairy tail anymore.

"Goodbye, my child." Makarov said with tears in his eyes. The girl walked out off the office to her home, ignoring all the others who asked why she's leaving so soon.

* * *

**Back to lucy's house**

**11:00**

* * *

"Loke?" The male soon appeared before her. "Yes, my princess?" He looked to her hand and was in pure shock.

"Lucy, where is your mark?!" He couldn't believe it. His master was leaving Fairy Tail. Unbelievable!

"I left Fairy Tail." She stated sadly. Loke hugged Lucy and she began to cry again.

"Where must I go?" Loke didn't know. All guilds would send her out and say that she needs to return to Fairy tail. But then he got an idea.

"Why don't you go to Mermaid heel?" Lucy was shocked. Mermaid Heel? That was the all-female guild that was just formed. It sounded perfect to her: Natsu wouldn't look there. She glomped the male and her tears were gone.

"Loke, you're a genius!" She screeched happily. "Help me pack!" Loke sweatdropped.

"Isn't Virgo better suited for this?" Lucy pouted, but a smirk soon came after.

"I got it, you aren't manly, huh?" She teased, crushing his pride. The ginger was not pleased.

"Of course I can! Where is your stuff?" She giggled and left a note before packing and leaving to the guild. Loke groaned in annoyance because Lucy did summon the maid or his 'little sister'.

"Punishment?"

"No!" Lucy shouted wich the lion laughed. But his laughters were soon over when he received a 'Lucy kick'.

* * *

**Time skip, mermaid heel**

* * *

Lucy knocked on the small guilds door, and a 17-year old woman stood after it. "Hello, did you came to join our guild?" She asked. Lucy somehow got reminded of Erza.

"Yes, I'm lucy Heartfilia, stellar spirit mage. Nice to meet you." She said cheerily. Kagura was pleased. A new member to her guild was always welcome. Female, of course. Male's were just plain idiots who had no brain at all.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy, I'm Kagura. I'm a sword specialist. Pleasure is mine." She shook Lucy hand and took her to her office, where the Guild master was waiting. "Where do you want your stamp and which colour?" She asked, making lucy suprised.

'_how did she-'_ The woman with pink hair and eyes said.

"I saw that you would come. Lucy right?"

"Yes, stellar spirit mage."

"I have fortune magic and water magic. My name is Michiru Koizumi, It's a pleasure to meet such a kindhearted girl like you." Lucy bowed and thanked the master.

"Oh, I want my guild stamp light blue on my neck, please?" The woman was surprised for a second, but then marked the girl with the guild mark.

"Welcome to Mermaid heel." She said with a small smile. "Millianna!" Michiru shouted. The said girl rushed into the room.

"Huh, aren't you Er-Chan's friend?" Lucy nodded.

"Yes, I'm Lucy. I've quit Fairy tail and got here. And Ii like it here already!" Lucy smiled at Erza's old friend. She smiled back.

"You and Kagura are going to show Lucy around. Got it?" The females nodded and left the office.

"Oh, Lucy?" The blond girl turned around. Kagura's face was serious. "From tomorrow on, I'm going to train you in swordsplay." Lucy jolted up.

"Why?" Kagura looked even more serious. "We want to help you showing the males place, you know?" Lucy laughed slightly at that and accepted the training

'_Maybe someday, I can even beat Erza.' _She smiled at the thoughts and skipped along with her new guild mates to the dorms.

Millianna tapped the blonds shoulder. "Hey Lu-Chan," Lucy turned around. "Welcome to our guild." She showed her brightest smile together with Kagura.

**Well, how was it? Please rate and review. And if you review, I would rather have constructive advice instead of insults. I learn more if you say why you don't like it rather then just plain saying that it's awful. I learn nothing of that.**

**Thank you for reading this!**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Notes and misunderstanding**

***Me coming home from school and looks at E-mails* By the mighty Shizuo!**

**But seriously thank you for those who:**

**Reviewed;**

**Favorited: 1fairytaillover, GoldenRoseTanya, Jazbez, kikyo99, LiteracyDeviant03, Red Kisses And Dark Secrets, TenraiTsukiyomi.**

**Followed: Amuto4Lifee, anime tiger 12, Catrina7077, Clarencia Cordona, FairyTailWolf6, jessiemaebay, KiasuEurasian, Rebornx3, rocksessed, sakura tsukiyomi lefey, spurple, WolfieANNE, ****XxDarkAngel1127xX, XxFairytailLuverxX.**

**But enough talking. LLLLLLLLLLLLeeeeeetsssss start chapter 2**

* * *

**Fairy tail, after Natsu explained the situation**

**10:00, nobody's POV**

* * *

"NATSU!" Yep, the one who screamed was Erza. "How could you?! And why did you force lisanna?! Nastu was trembling in fear while , while Gray looked like he wanted to freeze the dragon slayer within a second. Happy was just crying in the corner because he found it "Too awful for Natsu".

"Instead of screaming, I suggest to go to Lucy's house." Gray suggested. Erza let go of Natsu, who she was strangling, and agreed to the plan.

"I'm coming with you." Levy said.

"A-a-aye! Me too!"

"Alright, let's go to her house." Gray walked out of the guild.

"Ikuzou." Erza started walking.

"Isn't it ik-" Lisanna laughed nervously when Erza dragged Natsu away, who was KO'd thanks to Erza. But then she returned looked sad.

'_If I just denied him.' _A lone tear fell of her face.

* * *

**At Lucy's house**

**10:30, Levy's POV**

* * *

We arrived at Lu-Chan's house. No sound were heard. Even Natsu said it was silent. I knocked on the door. No sound.

"Lu-Chan? It's me, Levy" Still no sound. Erza grabbed a key and opened the door. I looked at her with narrowed eyes. "How did you got this key?"

"From Mirajane." She blurted out. I sweatdropped. Poor Lu-chan, She didn't have privacy at all.

We looked everywhere, but then Happy found something. It was a letter to each one of us. Natsu started reading his.

_To the brut called Natsu_

_How could you break my heart like that?! And forcing that sweet girl. I never want to talk to you again! And Happy, I'm not mad at you, okay? You'll always stay the cat I know._

_Lucy._

Then Erza started reading hers.

_Dear Erza,_

_Thank you protecting me and being a sister. Keep Natsu away from me, please? I'm traveling, and hope that we one day can meet again._

_Hope you find true love,_

_Lucy._

_Gray,_

_You were like an older brother to me. I hope you and Juvia the best. And please say to Lisanna that I'm not mad at her. It's not her fault that flame brain is so stupid._

_Hope we'll meet again, Lucy_

The three of them stated crying, including Natsu. They hoped that Lucy would return, but they know she wouldn't.

"Guys, I'm gonna clean her room up. Can you leave?" They nodded and disappear, still crying. I then opened her letter to me.

_Dear Levy,_

_If you read this, I'm probably already on my way to a guild called Mermaid Heel. I'll write you my address so that we still can write to eachother. Hope that you and Gajeel will be a great couple._

_Bye, Lucy._

I cried in happiness. But then I realized I had to practice for the S-class exam. I hurriedly cleaned her house and left.

* * *

**Mermaid Heel's dorm**

**15:00, Lucy's POV**

* * *

Kagura and milliana showe me around the dorm of Mermaid heel. The walls were all painted in pink, blue and white.

"This is your room." Kagura-chan opened the door to a lovely bedroom. The walls were white and the floor was blue with a white carpet with a bed with white sheets and blue pillows. Further there was a white cupboard with a blue mermaid Heel sign and a make-up table.

Lastly, there was also a walk-in wardrobe, with new clothes for me.

"Wow!" I looked around with awe. "This is amazing. Is this really all for me?" Milliana nodded with a huge grin.

"Nice, right? Mi-chan knew you needed new clothes, so she send us out to get clothes." I glomped the both of them.

"Thank you! So sweet!" I know, it's not like me at all, but I was so happy. After a while I broke the hug.

"The master wants to speak to you." A calm voice said. It was a woman, who probably loved spiders. "Nice to meet you, Lucy-San. I'm Arania Web. I Specialize at web-magic." We shook hands. Her hair was kind of weird, but I decided it fitted her. "Go and change, your clothes are dirty."

Oh, did I mention how my travel went? Well…it went awful. Halfway, the train stopped moving and we had to walk through a suspicious forest. And we got attacked by wolves.

Not funny.

"Alright, Lu-Chan, change. I'll see you later!" Milli-Chan said. The others said their goodbyes and I walked to my wardrobe. (The same outfit Lucy wears in X791). When I was done, I walked to my new master office. She looked serious to me.

"Lucy, this is important." Her face grew more serious. "At Mermaid Heel, everyone learns Mermaid magic. Only our guild members can do it." She stood up and face a chair two seats away from me.

"Mermaid hart: Ice!" Out of her hands came white/blue ice, who struck the chair and broke it. Instead of a chair, there was only some ice. "This is our power." She stated. "And tomorrow, I'll train you the same way as the previously master did to me."

I bowed out of respect. This magic was beautiful. "Thank you. But is it only ice form?" Michiru-San shook her head.

"No, my dear. They're many forms. From ice till fire. Our magic is less strong than dragons, but more elegant, swifter and holds longer." Her face shined at the thoughts it seems. But then it became serious. "Now go, Lucy, take a shower and go to sleep. I won't be merciful."

That got me shaken. And her laughing. "Good night, dear." I nodded and went to my bathroom.

* * *

**Mermaid Heel's dorm**

**19:30, Lucy's POV**

* * *

After showering and talking to my new (female and nice) guild mates, I decided to write a letter to Levy.

_1 May X784_

_Dear Levy,_

_I'm now in M.H. Everyone is so kind and the guild master is so elegant. Tomorrow I'm getting trained in special kind of magic and swordplay. I can't wait. And how's everyone? And you of course? Write me soon._

_With a lot of hugs, Lucy._

"Envoyer!" Lucy chanted quickly a spell and the letter flew to its destination. I picked another unfilled letter and started writing.

_Dear mother in heaven,_

_I changed guilds. The reason? It didn't fit me anymore. But now I'm in Mermaid Heel. I fellt directly at home._

_Bless you, Lucy._

Lucy putted the letter in the drawing and went to sleep.

* * *

**Time skip, 2 weeks.**

**22:00, Lucy's POV**

* * *

Two weeks past by. Two weeks were I learned Mermaid magic. I'm a shadow and wind specialist. Guess two is my lucky number! I got so many friends here, and the master became in short time my second idol, next to my mother.

I was writing in the library of my guild. The letter was of course to Levy.

_14 May X784_

_Dear Levy,_

_In two weeks I learned wind and shadow magic, made new friends, and became stronger. Why don't you come to? Oh wait, Gajeel of course. And how's Fairy Tail and you?_

_With lot of hugs, Lucy._

* * *

**Again 2 weeks later**

* * *

_1 June X784_

_Levy,_

_It's over. And by that I mean our 'friendship'. If you ignore me like that, then I guess you're no better than the others. Well, goodbye!_

_I never want to see you again, Lucy!_

**Oh dear, Lucy doesn't know that Levy was to by the Tenrou accident! Next chapter: 7 year time skip.**

**Bye, Chiru-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: 7 year time skip**

**Thank you who reviewed/followed/favourited this story ^^ I feel so happy.**

**But enough talking. LLLLLLLLLLLLeeeeeetsssss start chapter 3**

**Aye, bitches!**

* * *

**Mermaid heel guild, 7 years later at 06:00**

**Nobody's POV**

* * *

"Ladies, we're going to the grand magic games and going to join it." The calm and serious voice of Koizumi Michiru stopped the activities of the guild. "I decided the team. This year will represent us:

Lucy, Kagura, Ariana, Beth and Milianna. Any questions?" Only silence was heard. The wind-shadow mage stood up and walked to Risley Law, who joined two years ago.

"Don't worry, I will show them our power." Lucy remembered previously year. Saberthooth's dragon slayer Sting eu-whatever, showed no mercy to the gravity-changer mage. Since then, Lucy held a grudge to that guild.

The black haired woman only nodded. "Thank you, Lucy-Chan. If we only set you in our group, we would've won." Lucy shook only her head and walked to the dorm, packing her stuff and wrote a short letter to her mom.

* * *

**Guild master office of Mermaid Heel**

**Nobody's POV**

* * *

Michiru reads the news from her lacrima. One article got her interest.

'Fairy tail members return after 7 years.'

"Master, may we come in?" Michiru placed the lacrima in her drawer and putted her hands on her desk.

"Of course." Team Mermaid heel walked in. Lucy and Kagura stepped forward.

"Master, we're ready." Lucy voiced. "We ask of you, may we go?" Michiru nodded and watched with pride when her 'team' walked away. But held Lucy for a conversation.

"You know they returned?" Lucy nodded, but hate was written over her face.

"I don't care about them anymore." She stated coldly. The thoughts of them made her blood boil. She stomped out of the office and slammed the door. Michiru could only sigh.

* * *

**Lodge of Mermaid Heel at Grand magic games at 11:59**

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

"How beautiful.' I looked at the hotel were we're staying. Everything was pink and gold, arranged for us. I took a black painted hair lock of mine and place it behind my ears **( full picture of her on profile) **I was about to jump on bed when I heard something.

"To all guilds here for the magic tournament!" A high pitched voice said. "Good morning!" I held my head for the headache that guy caused me. _'What's with this idiot?'_ I sighed and ran to our 'living room' in the hotel, where everyone else is.

"In order to reduce the participating teams from 113 down to 8.." We looked all at eachother. "113?" Beth it seems was surprised.

"We will now begin a "preliminary event"! The preliminary rules are easy!" We got explained that we got to go to a certain finish. The area changed and I prepared my katana.

"Ready…..Go!" A bridge appeared before us.

"Lucy!" Kagura signed. Our whole team ran over the bridge and we saw the entrance. When we passed the doors of it, we came in a maze like room. "What should we do?' Beth still was surprised. I picked one of my keys.

"Open! A door to the compass constellation, Pyxis!" A compass like bird appeared. He was truly handy when you got lost.

"Pikuuuu!" He pointed to the east. "Let's go! And good job Lucy!" I smiled at Kagura. We became like sisters to eachother, just like the rest of the guild is. We ran but suddenly the area spinned around. Our team held eachother, and after it stopped, we continued.

After some fights and running, we saw the congratulations board. We cheered in happiness. "We made it!" Me and Millianna gave eachoter a high five. We then had a team Hugh while the pumpkin guy clapped.

'Congratulations on completing the preliminary event." He said. "You're the third guild who completed this." We cheered in happiness. Third place is pretty good. "Now rest for tomorrow, the games are starting tomorrow." We all nodded and walked back to our hotel, until I saw a frog crying. No wait, it was a cat with a pink frog costume.

'Hello, little one. Why are you crying?" The cat turned around. "Fro is lost. Fro can't find Rogue." It was an exceed?! And poor exceed. I picked him up and gave him or her a hug. "Don't worry," I stroked its fur or costume. "we will find him, alright." I winked at the cat. It's so cute! I heard footsteps behind me.

"Thank you for calming him down. May I have him back?" A calm voice said. I turned around to see a tall male with black, short hair and red eyes. "Rogue!" The exceed escaped my hug and ran to its owner. The said male picked him up with a gentle smile. "I'm sorry Frosch, I should've better watched you." I watched at the two.

'_Maybe he is a dragon slayer?' _

"Excuse me, who are you?" 'Rogue looked at me. His face was somehow calming and comfortable.

"I'm Rogue Cheney, shadow dragon slayer and mage at Saberthooth. This is my exceed Frosch." He bowed slightly. 'He is a Saberthooth mage?! He's way too kind for that!'

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Celestial mage and wind mermaid slayer at Mermaid Heel. Like you, I've shadow magic. It's nice to know I'm not the only one." He smile at me.

'_This guy is pretty cute.'_

"Haha, It's nice to meet you, Lucy-San. But you must go now. Your team is waiting. I hope we can talk again." I turned around after I waved to the two and saying my goodbye.

"Frosch says bye to the nice lady." that made me giggle a bit.

* * *

**Lodge of Mermaid Heel at Grand magic games at 13:30**

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

"Where were you?" Kagura asked.

"I found a lost exceed and returned it to its master. I couldn't let it stay there." Kagura showed a 'It's-Okay' face to me. The rest was celebrating the fact that we got third place.

"Lu-Chan, come here!" Millianna pointed to a cough were everyone was sitting.

"Thanks to you we're here!" Beth smiled.

"You're truly a strong woman!" Arianna said.

"And my dearest friend." Kagura added. I smiled at everyone. "Thank you guys! Group hug!" While I hugged and got hugged, one thought crossed my mind.

'_Hope that I meat them soon…'_

* * *

**Chapter 3 done Desu! Hope you liked it. Next chapter: First official day of the games.**

**Info about Lucy:**

**Name: Lucy 'shadow light' Heartfilia.**

**Age: 24**

**Length: 1,65**

**Hair colour and eye colour: Blond short hair with black side bangs. She has brown eyes with a tad black and white.**

**Personality: She is a 'genki' to her guild mates and master. Further she can be calm, sophisticated, mature and cold to those who betray/anger her. She can't help but to help people who are lost.**

**Magic: Celestial mage and wind-shadow mermaid slayer.**

**Guild master of Mermaid Heel.**

* * *

**Name: Michiru (mermaid) Koizumi (Small spring). Also called the sea queen.**

**Age: 30**

**Length: 1,71**

**Hair colour and eye colour: Pink long hair with pink eyes.**

**Personality: A mature woman who is serious to all. She was a former member of Blue Pegasus till her 17. She also has a kind and caring heart to her guild members and does anything to protect them. She is also protective of her daughter (Miyuuki Koizumi) who is traveling the world with her husband.**

**Magic: Fortune magic, where she can predict the future and use it to give luck to those who deserve it. She also has Ice-water mermaid slayer power.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Begin Magic Games and irritating fire breathers.**

**Thank you who reviewed/followed/favourited this story .^^. More people are reading this story. It's over 9000 tho- Wait, sorry. It's 1100. But I'm still happy like Happy. Got the happy joke. If you do, I'm happy.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLeeeeeetsssss start chapter 4. With the games starting, the'rs going to be more RoLu. AAAAWWWWWWWW YYYYEEEEAAAAAAAAH! So prepare and deal with it. Or else don't bother to read futher. Because if you do, I'll send Natsu to you.**

**Aye, bitches!**

* * *

**Changing room Mermaid heel, next day at 10:00**

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

"I can't wait to see Er-Chan again. But I must keep myself a secret awhile. I wish I could talk to her already!" Millianna said. She kept herself hidden with a brown cloak, because she knows that Erza is going to be here. I only shook my head in pure amusement. She sure can be naïve sometimes. Mi-Chan can't keep things secret for to long. She always get sweaty if she does.

"Don't worry," I patted her shoulder. "Erza is dense, she won't find out before you tell her." Millianna laughed at my comment. It's funny and the truth. Two things in one. I expect you to pay soon. Good jokes are hard to create, you know.

"Lucy, Millianna, come here. We need to come up soon." Kagu-Chan voiced. She somehow likes the nickname, while she's most of the time serious. Me and Mi-Chan smiled to eachother and ran to our position.

"The annual magic festival finally started!" Cheers were heard everywhere. "The grand magic tournament!" Chapati Lola was introducing the the commentators of the day. I sweatdropped at the voice of Jenny Realight.

"First team ranked 8th in the preliminary event. Can they reclaim their glory in the old days?" A drumroll was heard. Yeah, they love drama.

"Contrary to their name, let's welcome the rowdy Fairy Tail!" Five people where walking out of the port. It was team Natsu with Levy! And they looked like they didn't age at all!

"Did Er-Chan not age or something? She looks the same like 7 years ago!" Mi-Chan said with surprise written on her face. I shrugged it of and heard booing. Fairy Tails reputation was staggered after the Tenrou accident. They were surprised and asked why people were booing. And of course it was because of the last place they get each year. And they looked surprised for another thing, but I didn't bother to look at it.

Next was the 'wild' or rather stupid guild Quarto Cerberus . They roared stupidly. How could they be smart enough to pass? …Whatever.

Then came Blue Pegasus. Hibiki saw me through the lachrima, and gave me a blowkiss. I waved it of.

Lamia Scale was fifth and then Ravem Tail came. Shouts of protest came, but they got ignored because Raven Tail was not a dark guild anymore.

Our guild name was called. We walked in the coliseum and waved. Team Natsu saw me. Natsu was still the same.

'_Good for him.'_

"Lucy, what are you doing by that guild?!" I looked murderously at him and he kept his mouth shut. Erza and gray were calling for me, but I ignored them with a huff.

"Lu-C-"

"Shut up, traitor. Didn't you read the letter?" Hate was in my eyes. Levy backed of while crying.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed further. I huffed again and was waiting for the next guild to come.

"Next up is.." Another drumroll was heard. "Fairy Tail B!" My jaw dropped. "B?" It seemd I wasn't the only one who was surprised. Natsu was rambling about it. It seems that it's allowed to send two teams to the games.

"And the guild who won previous year and is the strongest guild," The third drumroll was heard. I rolled my eyes at the originality.

"Sabertooth!" The team came walking in. Obliviously, Rogue was also there. But that _guy _was also there. When Rogue looked my way, he gave me a quick nod, like he wanted to say hi to me. But then his face turned calm, or tad irritated. He probably loves silence and hates loud things.

That weird commentator was babbling something about a game and explained the situation with the points and stuff. He also gave the name of the first game. It was 'hidden'. Whe had to chose who to send out. This were the chosen one.

Mermaid Heel: Beth Vanderwood .

Quarto Cerberus: Yaeger

Raven Tail: Nulpudding.

Blue Pegasus: Eve.

Sabertooth: Rufus.

Lamia scale: Lyon.

Fairy Tail A: Gray.

Fairy Tail B: Juvia.

I heard a loud, irritating noise. "Lucy!" It was Natsu. "If we get at least 5th place, then you have to go back." I shook my head in annoyance.

"If you get first place. I will consider it." I stated at him. He nodded childishly while screaming to Gray that he must get 1st place. I sweatdropped at that.

"Did he bother you?" The calm voice of Rogue asked. I nodded and told him that that stupid idiot seriously believes they're going to win. He nodded back and walked back to his team.

"Who was he?" Mi-Chan asked. I just said it was a nice guy. She nodded and went silent again. Lot of nodding, huh?

"Lucy, we're going to bring you back!"

* * *

…Or not.

You see, they got last place. Gray got even -1 of points. Natsu was fuming like a child while the stingee idiot laughed and Rogue shook his head.

Idiot.

* * *

**Short, I know! But I got one question. You see, I want to make a oneshot for either.**

**Jerza,**

**Rulu (RufisxLucy)**

**Rolu or Nalu.**

**Review as fats as possible! Because at 16:00 I will count the amount and close the change! And that's your only change!**

**Oh, and if you want to know about how Mermaid Heel is in this story, Pm or review this story. I'll be glad to answer them. Because I do. Like a boss.**

**Next Chapter: Levy and Flare, and the talk between the shadow walkers**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The first battles in the games.**

**Thank you who reviewed/followed/favourited this story .^^. Seriously, that people read my stories :0 It's so suprising. And me and proper grammer. When I wrote my first story here, people said I needed a Beta. Like seriously, thanks for the compliments *-* And I counted the votes. The winner is, drumroll please, Rolu! Woot. The onehot wile come soon. Give a applause to the winning couple. :Confetti:**

**Back to small summary of chapter, Lucy still is cold to the fairies but act kind to her guild mates and that certain guy ;). The fights in the arena are starting. The first battle between Fairies and Ravens. And A Rolu moment.**

**Lets the 5th chapter, begin! AAAAWWWWWWW YYYYYEEEEEEAH.**

**Aye, bitches! Like a boss. 1002 words total.**

**Colloseum grand magic games **

**Lucy's POV **

It was now the time for the battles. The names of who is going against who is going to be called. This is going to be interesting. The first one got called.

"Fairy Tail A Levy Mcgarden VS Flare Corona from Raven Tail!" Levy walked forward with surprise on her face. The girl flare looked like an insane doll: She got beauty in some manner, but probably has a high level of insanity. Levy looked scared and met my eye. I huffed in annoyance and she returned her sight to the Raven girl. The battle started. I saw Rogue standing next to me.

"May I stand here?" I nodded my head. "Of course you may. But where is your exceed?" He shot me a small smile. Normally, when I see him in the ring, he looks stoic and emotionless. Wonder why, I mean, I show my true self all the time.

Right?

"He is playing with another exceed." He said. That were the last words before a huge silence fell. We both liked the silence. It was calming and took no energy. And no, I don't want to hear anything about Biology, This is a battle field. Ok? I want to see the game, not talk about the game. Silence is gold, you know.

**15 Minutes later**

Levy was in huge problem now. Flare has kept a little girl in custody. "Asu-" She was cut of when hair-magic redhead grabbed her boots with her hair and threw her on the ground. Levy position had worsened. She had a lot of scratches and wounds. Her power has improved, but still too weak.

"It seems that fairy is in a bad position." Rogue said. I nodded. If it was me, I would probably be screwed. But I got to say, Flare had talent. Her hair magic is handy for fights, but it also is unhandy when it's cut of. She probably would murder anyone who tries to cut it. I shook of the thoughts

"Let's hope this fight is soon over." I added. We both agreed and continued watching the battle. We heard someone screaming.

"Gajeel-San?" Rogue looked surprised. "D you know him?" I asked.

"Yes, he is my idol." He said with a pure calm and seriousness voice. I giggled at that and he narrowed his eyes at me while blushing a bit. He truly is cute. "It's nothing. But never thought that a calm guy like you idolize a brut like Gajeel." He pouted and looked away while I continued laughing. The shadow dragon slayer who killed it's dragon, pouting and blushing. Just too funny.

Gajeel snapped Flare's hair and she was shocked. Levy took the advantage, and with her solid script, she started chanting. She twirled three times while her hands where open wide and then clasped her hand above her head. The word meteor appeared, and she pointed it to Flare.

"Meteor!" A huge meteor came flying to Corona and there was an explosion. When the smoke disappeared, Levy was on the ground K.O'D while flare was still standing.

"How is this possible?" I said. I looked over to Raven Tail. "Nullify magic?" Rogue spoke the word of my mind. "It was Cobra, I could sense it." In the meanwhile, Gajeel was running to Levy and took her out of the arena. Lot's of laughter's were heard. It was meant to Fairy Tail, who lost the battle. Flare was the winner and Levy the loser. The Ravens defeated the faries.

The next battle was between Arianna from our guild and Ren from Blue Pegasus. Arianna let her guard down and thanks to that we've only have 3 points. O well, where at least not 8th place.

Next was the battle between Sabertooth and Quattro Cerberus. You guess it, the 'wild' idiots lost. His magic was crying. How stupid was that? Rogue sweatdropped. He probably thought the same.

"Congratulations for your guild." I voiced to Rogue. He gave me a nod and we watched the next battle. But before that, Orga wanted to sing a song about that "Sabertooth the best is".

"Hold your ears." Rogue said. I did it and Orga started singing. He sang a tad valse, but the rest it's was pretty okay.

The last battle was between Fairy B and Lamia scale. Jellal (I knew it was him) was ready for the fight, and so was Jura. You would say that thanks to Nakama power, that Jellal would win. I mean, Natsu won also some battle with Nakama speeches.

May I kick you for that? Really?

Jellal lost. Yeah, Jellal, this is not good for your reputation by Erza. Woman like strong and smart man, not a wimp who lost because of something trivial.

I heard footsteps, but I was to busy talking to Rogue to look who it was. At the form, it was a woman. She came closer and pointed a sword to Rogue. It was Kagu-Chan.

"Lucy, why are you hanging out with a tiger?" She demanded the answer.

What should I tell.

**Oh noes! Kagura found it out. Will she accept the fact that Lucy's hanging out with a Sabertooth member and a guy?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The first battles in the games.**

**Thank you who reviewed/followed/favourited this story .^^. 2000 times people have read my story. That's a lot. I swear.**

**I have one question. I want a new 'image' for my story. It must be a Rolu one, okay. If you have it, note me on deviantart. My name there is zombieusagi.**

**Random reader: Start the chapter already. And you forgot the disclaimer. *Mumbles* She doesn't own Fairy Tail. Let the 6th chapter, begin! AAAAWWWWWWW YYYYYEEEEEEAH.**

**Aye, bitches! Like a boss.**

* * *

**Colloseum grand magic games, 18:00**

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

Kagura was pointing her katana to Rogue. "Lucy?" She demanded. I was shaking. She never got so pissed of me.

"It's my fault." Rogue said. Surprise showed my face. Why is he taking the blame. "I lost my exceed, and Lucy found her. We started talking, and met many times after that. Please, she didn't do anything wrong."

"Rogue." I said.

"Lucy, is he an idiot?" Kagu-Chan asked. I was dumbfounded. She can be so blunt when she wants to.

"Uhm, no. He is pretty smart and nice. He isn't like any other sabers." I said. Kagura returned her katana to the place it belonged and smiled a I'm-sorry smile.

"Oh, excuse me. I shouldn't have said that. I just hate idiotic males and one other certain one. Nice to meet you, I'm kagura."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rogue." He said awkwardly. Poor him, being in a situation like that. They shook hands and Kagura waved a goodbye to us.

Well, that was weird. I thought she was going to kill him. But I have a new question. Who's' the guy she hates. But Rogue interrupted my thought.

"Didn't saw that coming." He said while laughing nervously. We both sweatdropped and heard a high pitched voice.

"Rogue!" It was his exceed. "Sting-Kun asked Fro to say that you need to go back to the hotel." She waved her arms while saying that. It looked really cute. "And Lucy-Chan, thanks for saving Fro."

I sat on my knees and patted his head. She purred a bit. Rogue picked his exceed up.

"I'm sorry for today."

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. I've been in worse situations. And I have to go to my loud companion. He's impatient." I giggled at that. Guess we were/was with loud team members.

"Goodbye." They waved while walking of. I waved back and walked back to the hotel arranged for my guild

* * *

**At hotel, 22:00**

* * *

I heard a someone knocking at my door. It was kagu-Chan and Mi-Chan. They came walking to my bed.

"Lu-Chan, is Rogue your boyfriend." That question got me blushing twenty shades of red. And no, this is not a reference to 50 shades of red. I looked to Kagura

"She didn't stop talking. It was torturing." Kagura added. She shivered like she truly was tortured. Now she and Rogue have something in common.

"I get it. And Mi-Chan, I know him one day. That doesn't mean I can directly fall for him." That made her smile grow even wider.

"Didn't you hear about 'love at first hiccup'?" The room was silent for a moment.

"Mi, it's Love at first sight, not at first hiccup." The said girl sweatdropped. "But I'm sleepy, can you guys leave now?" They looked at eachother before saying their goodnights. I looked at the ceiling. I blushed a bit.

Love at first sight. Wonder if he thinks the same.

* * *

**Living room hotel MH**

**Nobody's POV**

* * *

It was a half hour after Lucy gone to bed. The other team members were still awake. Beth started the conversation.

"So Lucy has a crush for a guy, how sweet. When they go on their first date, I will sing the most beautiful, romantic country song for them." She said while fangirling.

"And I will take care of her dress." Arania insisted. She loves dressing people up.

"Then I will do her hair. But how are we going to get them to date?" The question of Kagura, made Millianna smirk.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of that."

* * *

**Sabertooth's lodge, 22:00**

**Rogue POV**

* * *

I was thinking about Lucy.

And that made my 'twin', Sting, pissed. He was waving his hand before my face.

"Hello?! Where the hell is the stoic Rogue who doesn't droll?!" I was awakened out of my trance, seeing Sting's not pleased. Yep, he's raging. His exceed was only muttering something about that I 'shouldn't droll'.

"Seriously, what's with you? Leaving continuously to nowhere and returning when it's night." I sighed. This was going to take a lot of time. Sting had the tendency to talk a lot. That's why I pull my stoic face. He wouldn't come after what I'm thinking.

"Do you like someone or something?" I blushed at it. And there goes my cover.

Great timing, huh.

Sting started smirking. "One of the mightiest mage in Fiore, loving a woman. Who's she?" I muttered a curse.

"Her name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Like me, she can use shadow magic." Sting raised an eyebrow and then bursted out in laughing. On my face was written 'annoyed'.

After 5 minutes or so, he stopped laughing and looked seriously to me. "You like a mermaid?" I sighed in embarrassment and deny it.

"I'm going to bed. Don't interrupt me further." I said coldly. Sting only raised his arms. "Sorry, Rogue." I grumbled and walked to my room.

_You like a mermaid._

Yes, I do. A sweet mermaid.

* * *

**Sabertooth's 'living room'**

**Nobody's POV**

* * *

"Yo, Rufus." Rufus was sipping his tea and looked to the other blond.

"What's wrong?" Sting sighed. _This is for Rogue. _He took a breath and told Rufus about the relation between his 'twin' and the 'mermaid'. Rufus set his tea cup on the table and smirked.

"Leave it to me." Sting raised another eyebrow

"What?" Rufus smirk grew even wider.

"The relation between Heartfilia and Cheney."

* * *

**Rufus the cupid, never saw that coming, huh? XD**

**Next chapter: Day two of the magic games. Lucy will show her power, and Mermaid Heel will show their power. Girl power.**

**Love me or love the story, then review it up.**

**Byes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The power of the mermaids.**

**Sorry for long update :( I've been busy with dancing**

**But my thanks to those who reviewed/followed/favourited this story .^^. 3000 times people have read my story. That's still a lot. I swear.**

**Still. I want a new 'image' for my story. It must be a Rolu one, okay. Because, y'know, I want to have a proper image.**

**7th chapter, ON!**

**Aye, bitches!**

* * *

**Colloseum grand magic games, 16:00**

**Nobody's POV**

* * *

"Go Kagura!" Mermaid Heel was cheering for Kagura. The challenge of day two is Chariot. And that involves walking on moving vehicles.

And FT and ST send their dragon slayers. How dumb were Fairy Tail and Sabertooth?

Sending their dragon slayers was not a smart move. They all had a green tint on their faces. Lucy, Beth and Milliana laughing.

Kurohebi of RT was first, but the glint of Kagura showed that the tail is going to end differently. She used her gravity-change magic and sweeped the creeper of the vehicles. Iwan of the same guild was not pleased.

Kagura finished first, with Bacchus second and Ichiya third. The guild of Mermaid Heel cheered for their friend.

The last three, the dragon slayers, where still walking. But Rogue called it 'being idiots'. The said male was at the other side of the arena, still irritated from Sting's idiotism. Rufus smirked, his plan starting.

"Cheney?" Red eyes met blue ones.

"What?" The dragon slayer was really not in the mood.

"Do you like miss Heartfilia?" Rogue blushed at the comment while his eyes twitched in annoyance. This was already the second person! And the second was also blond. Rogue said the same things as he said to Sting, not bothered to be original today. It made the memory mage Smirk even more.

"Don't lie, I memorized the fact that you laughed with her and smiled to her." Rogue groaned at his guild 'mate'. He was going to stick a memory in his *ss. Rufus let out a small chuckle, before watching the next event.

* * *

**Colloseum grand magic games, 18:00**

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

"First battle! S-class Lucy 'Shadow light' Heartfilia from Mermaid Heel VS Yukino Aguria from Sabertooth!" Well, that's soon. I heard sounds. The whole crowd was cheering and so was my team. I stepped forward, my katana and Keys beside me. The two of stood before eachoter.

"Nice to meet you." She said while bowing out of politeness.

"Nice to meet you to." But Lucy didn't mean that. She had better things to do. But that's another case.

"Why don't we make a bet?" The girl asked. I only huffed at her arrogance. A tiger asking a mermaid. How stupid is this girl?

"Depends on it, so long if you keep to it." I replied. I hate doing stupid bets. They're worthless!

"If you win, you'll get my keys. If I win, then you'll give yours." Determination was in her eyes that I, the Shadow light, will crush along with her hope. I picked my katana up.

"Fine, then let's begin." I raised my sword. A bet is a bet. And I'll win.

"Open, the gate of pisces!" Two fishes appeared, their being representing ying and yang. They aimed for me, but I jumped.

"Mermaid heart: wind blades!" Two boomerang like being chopped the head of the fish. I saw Yukino grab for her side. But she picked another key.

"Open, the gate of Libra!" a curvaceous woman with dark hair tied in an ox horn style appeared. She looked like a belly dancer, her outfit consisting of a frilled and striped bikini top along with a patterned loincloth sporting pom-poms at the waist. She wears numerous bangles on her arms and legs, and her neck is also concealed by a thick necklace. On her feet are a simple pair of sandals, and her head is dressed with a zigzagged headband. Concealing Libra's lower face is another cloth that bears her sign, tied around her head.

Dangling from her hands, the female carries a pair of scales, with thin cords running from her fingertips to the sides of the scales.

"Libra, change heir weight." The said woman changed my weight. I hid my smirk. How stupid is she.

"Dance, my shadows. Let her know the shadows of defeat. Dark wave!" My body gave of the shadows, directly defeating Libra. Yukino looked shocked. Sabertooth strongest my *ss.

My weight turned back to it's original, giving me a change to prepare my strongest attack.

"Open, the gate of Ophiuchus!" A huge dragon like thing appeared. But I knew better.

"Wind and darkness," the two elements appeared before me. They surrounded my body and turned into wings.

"show who's right and wrong, who's strong and weak. Let them fear and not hope. Fulfil my hate and prove your strength." My hair turned black and my eyes light blue.

"SHADOW WIND!" A huge wind together with darkness speeded at Yukino and her spirit, making them look like daggers. They pierced their target. The spirit was defeated and Yukino was in a state of pure pain and embarrassment. She was defeated.

She was on the floor crying.

Defeated by a mermaid.

"The mermaid ate the tiger!"

"She's strong!"

"Amazing."

I gave her a glance before walking away. "Tonight, hand me your keys. Got it." She cried further while I left the battle field. A single tear cascaded down my face. A image of my time as full celestial mage. But I stroked it away and walked to my team with confidence. I smiled at them.

"Mermaids are better and more beautiful than tigers."

Except for Rogue.

* * *

**Colloseum grand magic games, 19:00**

**Nobody's POV**

* * *

Rogue Cheney was surprised. Not only because of her powers and her coldness towards Yukino, but also of the hurt in her eyes.

"Go to her and talk with her." Rogue nodded, leaving the Rufus behind.

* * *

**What a fight. Lucy is now fighting with wind and shadow. She is still using Celestial magic, but only in dire situation.**

**Next chapter: Rolu and Rolu. Stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Dark memory and promise of a date**

**Sorry for long update once again :( I've been busy with school and stuff. I can't update as much, since I also have a new story. It's called fate dark omen, a Zombie-loan x Fate/Stay night crossover. Please read if you have time. ^^ **

**But my thanks to those who reviewed/followed/favourited this story .^^. It makes me so happy. 100 review may decide next plot of a oneshot. So review.**

**Ready? No? Then deal with it. 8th chapter, ON! *Puts glasses on***

**Aye, bitches!**

* * *

**Colloseum grand magic games, 19:00**

**Nobody's POV**

* * *

The shadow dragon slayer was running to the blond, sweat on his pale face. "Lucy." He got no response. "Lucy?" She still didn't answer. He felt something dark about her. "Lucy!" He grabbed the female by her tad tanned shoulders. He turned her around, seeing dull black eyes staring at him. She still gave no reaction. And that made him worry sick. "Lucy, what happened to you?" A lone tear fell of her face.

"Did I use _that _again?." She said in shaky voice, her body trembling. He took the moment to seize her in a hug. He rubbed her back, hoping to calm her down. He looked her in the eyes, seeing that the warmth retuned, but also hurt and angst.

"What is that?" He was surprised. What did she use, and why is she crying?

"The shadow magic is from.." She couldn't finish the sentence, he would find her a monster.

"Lucy?" He wanted to know. To know why's she crying.

"It's from Zeref!" His face showed surprise, but no fear of the woman. Why would he? She was a sweetheart, even thought sometimes cold. He patted her head, while she wetted his shirt with tears. He could smell the salt of it.

"Can you tell me how you got this power?" She gave a nod, telling the story.

* * *

Flashback: 6 years ago.

_Lucy was already a month in Mermaid Heel, Never did she feel so happy. The members were nice and elegant. She didn't thought a second about Fairy Tail. She was laying on her bed, writing a new chapter for her story. She had a bad feeling, but she wrote it only up._

"_Lucy Heartfilia." She held her book in front of her face. The feelings of death, fear and sadness took over her. Why was she feeling so sad?_

"_You've betrayed your family only because **he **didn't love you? And left it. Your sins are horrid." A male with black hair and red eyes appeared before here. It was Zeref! Lucy shook in fear._

"_Go away!" She shouted in angst. He only smirked and shape shifted in Natsu. Her eyes widened in surprise and sadness._

"_Why do you ever think I've loved you, weakling!" Natsu turned into Gray._

"_You were only a burden." He changed to Erza._

"_All you did was whining and hiding behind your spirits. Disgusting!" She lastly changed into Levy._

"_I hate you and your novel!" Lucy was now crying in fear and despair._

"_Don't cry. I will give you strength." He walked to her and chanted a spell. Dark circles were appearing on her body. When they disappear, her side bangs changed to a jet-black colour. She was crying for help. Zeref only shook his head._

"_Now you've a contract with me. Over 7 years, you will help me bring the dragons back. And your new shadow power will help you." He disappeared in darkness while Milliana and Kagura rushed out of the door to their friend._

"_Oh, Lu-Chan." Milliana said while soothing Lucy's back. Kagura rushed to the master office, warning Koizumi about the situation._

"_I'll send my daughter and husband to receive the cure." Were Michiru's words. The daughter and the father came walking in. The girl had white hair with pink eyes. She wore a black stapeles dress with a whip. Her father had white hair with red eyes._

"_Miyuuki, Keita, please find the cure." They both nodded and prepared for their travel._

Flashback end.

* * *

Rogue was shocked. So that's why she got those black bangs. She was still crying, holding on to his shirt. He whispered gentle words into her ears. After a while, she stopped crying.

"Rogue?" She had her puppy-eyes mode on. And nobody can resist that.

Nobody.

"What is it?"

"Can you tell Yukino I'm sorry and that's she doesn't need to give her keys to me?" He nodded while patting her head again.

"And will you go out with me tomorrow to the new restaurant." Lucy blushed a bright colour of red

"U-u-u-uhm y-yes. At 8pm?" He nodded and kissed her forehead.

Unknown to them, Milliana and Rufus were spying on them.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Milliana looked murderously.

"Should ask the same."

* * *

At the other side of the coliseum, in the bedrooms, Carla was having a dream about the future. She saw a bride with black hair in a black wedding dress. The place was the place of the games, but ruined with corpses. She saw a few members of Fairy Tail. The bride was walking on them. Her veil made it impossible to see her eyes. At the altar was Zeref, waiting for his bride. She walked to him, and he removed the veil. Dull brown eyes were looking at him, no emotion in sight. She had a poker face on, holding black roses. He kissed her forehead, while she heard multiple roars.

"I love you, Lucy Heartfilia. Become the queens of the dragons and the earth." A scream was heard. It was of a male. She only saw black hair. Carla felt pure terror, like the world was about to end.

But Carla abruptly waked up, Wendy laying next to her. The girl woke up, still sleepy. "Carla, what's wrong?" She asked. Carla looked sorrowful, but told Wendy that she had a nightmare about Edolas. The girl went back to sleep and so did the cat.

* * *

**What do you think? R&R. Please support my story Fate dark omen.**


	9. Chapter 9: Extra

**Chapter 9: A dream.**

* * *

**Sorry for long update once again :( I've been busy with school and stuff and physique and science is going completely wrong. I can't update as much, since I also have a new story. I'm completely out of ideas, so I wrote this fast.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**?**

**Carla's POV**

* * *

I had another dream, I saw a small girl with blond hair red eyes, calmly reading a book. Next to her was a female with the same hair colour, but her eyes had soft brown colours She smiled at the little boy beside her, who was sleeping on her lap.

"Rosette," the woman stated calmly, gently ringing in my ears. "do you want ice cream?" The little girl jumped up. It seems she wanted to, the glint in her red eyes proved the fact. The woman giggled, smiling and shaking the boy.

"Yori, wake up." She chided lightly. Yori grumbled, his eyes fluttered open revealing the same brown eyes as his mother. The mother ruffled his black hair, while the boy flushed lightly.

"Mom." He whined. He sat up, rubbing the sleep of his eyes.

"You shouldn't sleep so much and be more productive." A calm and serious voice said. I turned around, seeing the older version of me standing with a blue exceed. It was a she, because a male wouldn't wear such a ribbon.

"But Carla-San-" He was cut of by someone. It was a male with red eyes and black hair. He was smiling to the blondes and boy upon seeing them. He gave the elder blonde a peck on the cheek. He rufled the younger blond and gave the younger boy a warm smile.

"Rogue Cheney, you're late." The woman huffed, but she couldn't keep her smile hidden. The man laughed softly, picking up the red-eyed little blond.

"I'm sorry, Lucy Cheney, but that sting head whined too much." My eyes widened in surprise. She was married with a tiger?

"Well, Rogue Carla, Hope and Yori and Rosette, do you want ice-cream?" The adults nodded and the children cheered. My eyesight became blurry.

The dream was over.

* * *

**I have such a huge writer block -. Whoever has the best plot for the new chapter, will be set in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A date going good but then wrong.**

* * *

**OMG, I'm so sorry. I've had the hugest writers block in history. But thank you who gave me plot ideas, they'll defiantly be in it. JessHazunami, you will find out in next chapter.**

**Hop, step and new chapter.**

**Aye!**

* * *

**Front of a restaurant, 20:00**

**Nobody's POV**

* * *

Lucy looked around here, feeling herself getting impatient. It's exactly the time they decided ,and yet he isn't here.

"Rogue Cheney, where are you?" She stomped around the front of the new restaurant called _amoureax_, a restaurants were mostly new couples came to eat.

"I'm here." A deep and velvet voice said. She turned around to meet eye to eye with the black dragon slayer, dressed in a black tux with a red tie.

"You look pretty in that dress." She blushed. It wasn't really her choice to wear a long staples and sleeveless gold dress with a black boa. Her black high heels hurt, but Kagura absolutely insisted to wear it.

"Thank you. The tux certainly fits you." She said. He smiled at that and her grabbed her hand, kissing the top of it.

"Princess, we should go inside. It's cold out here."

Lucy couldn't help but to giggle, and followed him inside the restaurant. A female came walking over to them.

"Lucy Heartfilia and Rogue Cheney?" They both nodded, and the female led them the way to their table.

"What do you want to eat?" Lucy an Rogue looked at the menu.

"For me," Lucy said. "I want the Chicken Lettuce Wraps with some red whine. And you Rogue?"

"Bourbon Chicken, please. And also red whine." Rogue voiced calmly. The waitress nodded, and walked to the kitchen. The black haired male thought about something, when something clicked his mind.

"So, this was an interesting day, wasn't it?" Lucy nodded, thinking about the GMG event of today.

"Ah, yes. Today was very interesting. And where's Yukino? I haven't saw her today? Did something happen?" Lucy asked quietly. She still felt guilty. Maybe she shouldn't have done that.

"She got kicked out of the guild since she 'ashamed' our guild. I couldn't do anything. Our master is quit strong, y'know." Lucy's eyes widened in horror. Yukino got kicked out because of her?

"It's not your fault. If someone else did it, then it wouldn't be any difference." He stated. Lucy still felt awful, but decided to think about it later.

"What do you mean, there's no place anymore!?" She heard an angry shout behind her. Lucy turned around to see one redhead and a person who wears a tux with its head covered/

"Erza, calm down. Is there a table willing to share with us?"

Lucy gave a glance to Rogue, who nodded, and walked to the new couple.

"Our table still has some places free. You can sit with us, Erza and Mystogan." Erza's eyes widened in surprise, before she hugged the life out of Lucy.

"I'm so sorry, I should have stopped that idiot, we didn't want to lose you at all. I missed you so much. I've hit that idiot so many times for it!" Lucy couldn't breath, so hard hugged the red head her.

"Erza, don't apologize, it's not your fault." Lucy coed. She hugged Erza back, and patted her back.

"Do you forgive me?" Erza asked, unlike her, timidly. She released Lucy, who smiled gently at her.

"Of course. Friends?"

"Friends." They shook hands and gave each other another hug.

"So, Er-Chan, dating Mistogan, huh?" Erza blushed fiercely

"Yes, he asked me out yesterday. And Lucy," she came closer to Lucy's ear. "he's Jellal."

Lucy looked shocked. Jellal free?

"Really? Than I guess I have to follow the news more." Lucy laughed a bit.

"And what about you, Lucy? Dating a tiger?"

"He's different than the rest of them. And his name is Rogue Cheney, alright? Tiger doesn't really sooth his magic." Lucy said.

"Ah, sorry. But your dateis getting impatient, see?" Erza pointed to Lucy's date.

**"Who dates Lucy?!" **They heard someone roar and kick in. Glass shattered everywhere.

**"Natsu, what are you doing?!"** another voice said.

Lucy facepalmed.

"Natsu, you idiot..."

* * *

**Trouble in paradise. 0-0. Why is Natsu at the restaurant? Why did Carla dream about Lucy and Rogue? Find out in next chapter.**

**Poll on my profile for next oneshot. Go vote for Lucy x (one of the four choices). If any advice, then roll it in. ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Natsu, you idiot!**

* * *

**Minna, thank you for the 100 reviews! I'm so happy like Happy The one who writes the 110th one, may choose for my second oneshot!**

**People, prepare yourself for a bit humor (especially hair colour jokes) . If I still have my sense of humor. Because Chapter 11 is here fired up!**

**Aye!**

* * *

**In the restaurant, 20:50**

**Nobody's POV**

* * *

Lucy face palmed. Just when everything's going fine, Natsu had to burst in.

Whoopedief*kingdo…

Lisanna looked helpless, but Erza was beyond furious.

**"Where's Lucy? And who dares to date her!"**

She decided it was time to use her magic.

"Wind swords!" Out of her hands materialized transparent swords. But that doesn't mean they can't cut something. Nor pin something down.

"Forth!"

The swords lunged to Natsu, who couln't dive it. He was pinned against the wall of the restaurant looking pissed.

**"Lucy! Why are you doing this!?"**

The said woman shook her head and walked to Lisanna. The white-heared beauty flinched.

"Don't worry Lisanna, you didn't do anything wrong." Lucy stated calmly. The others looked surprised. Wasn't Lisanna the reason she was kicked out of team Natsu?

"Natsu, why are you acting so idiotic?" People thought she was mad, but her voice was only motherly.

"Because I wanted to protect you from that guy," Natsu pointed to Rogue "and I'm slight mad at Lisanna for not letting me wear the maid outfit." He said while pouting.

There was a long awkward silence. Rogue his jaws hi the floor, Erza was already re-equipping to any armour she wanted. Jellal was beyond stunned and Lucy face palmed again.

"Natsu..?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you wanted to wear the maid outfit?" Lucy asked, feeling the urge to kick him for wanting to wear that.

"Gray and Elfman told me it fitted me. He said it was very manly." Natsu stated proudly.

"…Holy shit dude." Now Erza was surprised. She never heard Jellal talk like that.

"Natsu, you do know that…Gray wanted to embarrass you. And Elfman is just a plain idiot, right?"

"..Oh…"

Lucy sighed and chanted a spell to remove the swords. With the speed of a snail, the pinkette (Natsu: It's salmon, dammit!") and crawled to Lucy.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kicked you out of team Natsu and on top of that hurting you."

Lucy shook her head and gave him her hand.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have overreacted then. Let's just start over, alright?"

Natsu grinned, his canine teeth showing.

"Alright!" He shouted. He gave Lucy a hug, and everything looked fine.

"And you," the pinkette (Natsu: For the last time, it's salmon, dammit! Salmon, salmon, salmon!") pointed to Rogue. "take care of Lucy, you got it? If you hurt her, then I'll take her. Got it?"

Lucy couldn't help but to smile at the situation. Happines was around, and they didn't got kicked out. A miracle, especially with Natsu 'destroying everything' Dragneel.

Lucy walked to Rogue and pecked his cheeks. He blushed madly, not used to being so close nor being loved in that manner.

The blond turned to her friends. They all looked happy (No pun intended here).

"Come on, minna. We have six places here, go take a seat!" Lucy said a bit too excited. They all laughed and took a seat. They night was young, but the darkness outside old and dangerous.

"Lucy." A male stood outside of _amoureax_, He was wearing a black cloak, but the red eyes gave people a hint who he was.

* * *

**Uh-oh, who is this guy? What will happen tomorrow? Find out in next chapter: Poor Levy.**

**Poll will close at 16:00. Rolu is winning, with Jellu and Sticy close behind. Rulu is not happy being third.**

**Preview of other story where Natsu is the victim. It's called other world, where Natsu trade places with Lucy. Lisanna sometimes will be here a male. Just warned you.**

* * *

**Natsu was happy, He was going to confess to Lucy, a pretty and smart blond. But first he needs to awake from a dream**

**"..ez, you take so long, I'm going. I'm at the guild, O.K?"**

**She stomped away from the bed while Natsu, who just awaked, looked sad**

**He felt pain. Why is Lucy so dense? Why couldn't he confess? And why does he start so many sentence with why? He decided to stand up and to shower. The shower made his mind clear. It was a month later, so the blond should be back at his team.**

**"Natsu, are you done?"**

**Happy was standing outside the bathroom.**

**"Just a minute."**

**"Aye"**

**After showering, Nastu picked his usual outfit and walked togheter with Happy to the guild. When he kicked the front doors open, his eyes were met with cold brown ones.**

**"Natsu, we need to talk!" Lucy said angrily. Natsu didn't understand, why was Lucy so angry? The blonde grabbed Natsu by the arm, and dragged him like he weighted nothing. At the bar, A male with white hair, Liras, was faking a sad look.**

**"..And then he told me to fuck of and stay away from Lucy. How could I stay away from the love of my life?"**

**Natsu was angry. Who made his nakama sad?**

**When they reached the bar, Lucy let go of Natsu. She looked furious, bloodlust in his eyes.**

**"NATSU, YOU WEAKLING, HOW DARE YOU TO INSULT LIRAS LIKE THAT! AND TO THINK I BROUGHT YOU HERE, F*KING BURDEN THAT YOU ARE! IF I WAS SMARTER AND DIDN"T GO THAT CITY TO FIND IGNEELIA, I WOULD"VE NEVER MET YOU! GET LOST AND HIDE BEHIND YOUR SPIRITS! YOUR OUT OF TEAM LUCY!" She screeched with madness, flames starting surrounding here.**

**Wait, flames? Liras? Igneelia? And Team Lucy? And spirits and weakling?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Dark feelings!**

* * *

**Minna, the 110 review oneshot is still ongoing! If you want another oneshot for your favourite couple then review now! This chapter will start a bit with Zercy, but a lot of Rolu later.**

* * *

**In the restaurant, 21:50**

**Nobody's POV**

* * *

Lucy was drinking her wine while talking to her friends and date. Everything was going well, she would talk to Levy tomorrow.

She heard footsteps nearing her. A sudden feeling of darkness invaded her, her thoughts becoming hazy. The blonde saw a man cloaked in black walking past her, and she saw black. Before she closed her eyes, they became a dull red colour and her hair turned black.

* * *

_"Lucy." Lucy's eyes fluttered open. She saw a black sky, the whole Colosseum crumbled down. Lucy looked down, to see that she was on Natsu's body. She wanted to scream in horror, but her voice didn't respond to her._

_"Lucy." The blond felt something in her hand. It were black roses, and she wore the same colour wedding dress. Her body walked to a man with red eyes and black, short hair. She gasped inwardly. It was Zeref. She struggled hard to run away, but her body desired him._

_'Help me!' She thought. Lucy didn't want this. He cursed her, so why should he love him._

_'Because you're a demon.'_ _Lucy screamed in her mind. A demon? No, she just use wind, shadow and celestial magic. But no demon magic._

_By now, Lucy also noticed her hair was black. She was also standing beside the male, whose eyes were filled with lust. He grabbed her hand._

_"I've desired so long for you, my sweet akuma Lucy. The curse worked well. I feel the demon slayer magic flow through you." He said huskily. He turned towards a female with red hair and eyes. She was clothed in priestess clothes, but way more revealing._

_"Aiyoko, you can start." The female nodded, and chanted a spell._

_"Lord of darkness, concurring hell,_

_Let this beast free from her cell._

_Chained she was so long_

_But now that place is gone_

_Feed her darkness_

_Then I shall declare her_

_The queen of death!"_

* * *

_"Lucy!"_

She shot up in a bed. What just happened? Was that a dream, or is it really gonna happen? And why did she pass out? She is a s-class mage, for deaths sake!

But then the shock faded, and she started to cry. The tears fell on the ground, her hiccups filed the air. Strong arms wrapped around her, holding Lucy still.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here, no one will hurt you." Rogue said calmly. She grabbed the cape of the male and started sobbing louder.

"I was so afraid. Please don't leave me." Her eyes were filled with horror. She didn't want to marry _him_.

"Lucy, why did you pass out?" He asked while stroking her hair.

"It was Z-z-zeref. He…he…he wanted me to marry him and become of queen of death and use d-d-d-demon power." Rogue held her even tighter.

"I won't let that happen, I assure you."

Afther a while, she stopped crying and looked to him. Lucy was smiling brightly at him, a sudden idea popped up in Rogue's head. He cupped her face with his hands and inched forward with his face. Their lips met, and the fight for dominance began. They held each other tight, their tong wrestling. It wasn't even 7 days, but it felt like they knew each other for eternity.

Their kiss stopped after a while, needing air to breath. They blush was evident, Mira would defiantly fangirl about this.

"So, Lucy" He came close to her ear. "tomorrow, at the hills at sunset." She blushed even more, the feeling in her stomach confirmed.

Love.

"Yes, t-that would be great."

* * *

**Woot, promised ya. Poll on profile for next story. Aiyoko means lust. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Talk about chaos, hurt and disappearing.**

**Congratulations UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS, you are my 110th reviewer. As promised, you may choose which oneshot I'm going to write next. And also, I have a new story called 'The monster of the red moon' of which I'm not sure who to pair Lucy up. Please read it, I would appreciate it and you might as well chose the pairing and add a female character from another manga. Now, next chapter is here.**

**Aye!**

* * *

**Infirmerie , 10:30**

**Nobody's POV**

* * *

"Yes, t-that would be great." Lucy said, her heart fluttering with butterflies.

-Poof-

"Hime, is this your 'crush'?" A deep voice said, Standing at the door were Loke, and for a weird reason, Aquarius.

"So you got a boyfriend? I feel sorry for that guy, being with such a clumsy, fat girl like you." Lucy popped a vein, her brown eyes with fury.

"You-" Lucy was quickly cut of by a sound of the door being slammed open. The two celestial spirits grumbled, because they of course got hit.

"Lu-Chan, are you alright? What happened? Did I interrupt something? OMG, you two are so cute!" Milliana kept fangirling and jumpy, while Kagura went over to Lucy.

"Lucy, was it _him_?" The blond nodded, feeling the fear boiling in her heart.

"He…he.."

"Stop talking, the fairies will come so you can tell them what's going on, alright." Rogue said while patting her back.

"Natsu, shut up. Lucy might be sleeping, you thickhead!" A loud stomp was heard and Lucy shivered.

_'Erza…no one else, I know that all to well.' _Lucy thought while sweatdropping. The mages of Fairy Tail walked in, holding some roses. Gray and Levy held also a vase.

"Hello, everyone." Lucy said with a sad smile. Unexpected, Rogue let go of her and she was tackled by Levy.

"Lu-Chan!" Levy gave Lucy a bear hug. "I'm was so worried. When Natsu called from his lacrima, I thought you died. " She stiffed up, realizing the fact she hugged someone who's in a different guild and hated her.

"Lucy, I-" Lucy shook her head.

"It's alright, levy. It wasn't your fault, but mine." The blond closed her eyes, the tears started running down.

* * *

(For those who don't remember, the flashback from six years ago)

* * *

_Lucy was already a month in Mermaid Heel, Never did she feel so happy. The members were nice and elegant. She didn't thought a second about Fairy Tail. She was laying on her bed, writing a new chapter for her story. She had a bad feeling, but she wrote it only up._

"_Lucy Heartfilia." She held her book in front of her face. The feelings of death, fear and sadness took over her. Why was she feeling so sad?_

"_You've betrayed your family only because __**he **__didn't love you? And left it. Your sins are horrid." A male with black hair and red eyes appeared before here. It was Zeref! Lucy shook in fear._

"_Go away!" She shouted in angst. He only smirked and shape shifted in Natsu. Her eyes widened in surprise and sadness._

"_Why do you ever think I've loved you, weakling!" Natsu turned into Gray._

"_You were only a burden." He changed to Erza._

"_All you did was whining and hiding behind your spirits. Disgusting!" She lastly changed into Levy._

"_I hate you and your novel!" Lucy was now crying in fear and despair._

"_Don't cry. I will give you strength." He walked to her and chanted a spell. Dark circles were appearing on her body. When they disappear, her side bangs changed to a jet-black colour. She was crying for help. Zeref only shook his head._

"_Now you've a contract with me. Over 7 years, you will help me bring the dragons back. And your new shadow power will help you." He disappeared in darkness while Milliana and Kagura rushed out of the door to their friend._

_"Oh, Lu-Chan." Milliana said while soothing Lucy's back. Kagura rushed to the master office, warning Koizumi about the situation._

* * *

"I'm so sorry, everyone. I made you worry so much, I'm so usele-" A dark hole was suddenly appearing under the bed and Lucy. The said girl screamed in horror.

"Help me!" Everyone jumped to Lucy in order to save her, with no avail. Only her head was above the hole.

"Lucy, hold on!"

"Don't go!"

"No!"

Lucy's eyes opened one last time.

"I'm sorry, everyone." She was now completely gone.

"Lucy!"

* * *

A girl with red hair smirked.

"We got her, Zeref-Sama. Your lover will be soon awakend."

* * *

**And Lucy is now the damsel in distress. Will Lucy be alright? Find out in next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: awakening.**

* * *

**Only 5 review. Raw, Imma send Natsu on you! Well, here is the update, my plot ideas are in good mood today. And Killer Moon Lover, it's not Erza. She is way to non-creepy.**

**And thank you guys for following this story. Over 100 people!**

* * *

**?**

**Nobody's POV**

* * *

A girl with red hair smirked. "We got her, Zeref-Sama. Your lover will be soon awakened." She started laughing evilly, her long, revealing red dress tattered from her last battle with the Order of the Hungry Wolves. She heard a sound of someone clapping.

"Great job, Aiyoko-Chan." She turned around and glared at the male with white hair and red eyes.

"Shut up Taida*, you lowlife." She snarled while grabbing her whip from her pocket until she realized the it is still at her home. "You have luck my whip's at home. Damn idiot, get lost!" She shouted at him. He raised his hand and walked away.

"Whatever, Aiyoko-Chan." He yawned while she sweatdropped.

"Damn idiot." Aiyoko muttered. She turned her attention back to the now sleeping Lucy, who was tied down to a cross. The redhead touched Lucy's cheek and started to stroke it. "Onee-Sama, I've found you at last." Tears started welling up by Aiyoko.

"We'll find a place were we'll be accepted. And I trust Zeref to find it for us." She whispered.

"And we'll also help you two." Two voices said in unison.

"Thank you, Donyoku, Hokori." The twins of greed and pride smirked. They both had short blond hair and golden eyes. The greedy girl was wearing a golden dress that reached her knees and had a lot of jewels. The prideful male wore a golden outfit only suited for a king.

"No thanks, Aiyoko-Chan. No thanks."

* * *

Zeref was on his throne waiting for news. "O mighty lord Zeref, we got her. You'll be reunited with her once again." A feminine yet hyper tone voice said. A small girl with blue hair and eyes came running to her lord.

"Lucy…" A tear fell of his face. "is she..truly here?" His voice consisted with happiness and hesitation. "Does she remembers me?" Urami nodded.

"Yes my lord, but not her previous life with you. Damn Mavis," she scoffed when she said it, "taking her away when the world of magic was about o be created, how dare she?!" Zeref could only sit still in sadness.

"Take me to her."

"Huh?"

"**I said **to take me to her." Zeref's voice boomed through the room. Urami winched. One does not simply make Zeref angry, the consequents are heavy.

"Y-yes my lord, this way."

* * *

"Onee-Sama." Lucy's eyes fluttered open. For a second, she thought it was Michelle. But her eyes told her otherwise and so the throbbing pain.

"Were am I? Help me!" She screamed while thrashing around with her feet. As fast as lightling, another chain bind her feet at the cross.

"Onee-Sama, please stay calm. You're were you belong." She looked down to see three people. One male and two females.

"Who are you? And why am I here? And you," she pointed her Aiyoko, "why are you calling me onee-Sama? I don't eve-"

"Hush." Aiyoko thought that Lucy would smile and would try to hug here, but that was something that they only did in the past.

"Aiyoko, don't hush her." Zeref and Urami were standing at the door. He looked at the whole room. "Leave me and Lucy alone, I will let her remember what she truly is." Everyone except Lucy and Zeref nodded and left.

"Sorry for scaring you of seven years ago, I was quit mad at my servents." He stepped closer to her. "But I had to, or else I wouldn't be able to stream my powers to you." Their faces were now only a inch away from each other. "and now I'll cast a spell on you." His lips brushed against each other. Lucy's scream was muffled by his lips. Memories from 400 years ago welled up. Her mind was clicked off, a new person taking over. She, or rather someone else, kissed him back. After a while they departed to breath. Zeref whispered something in her ear. Her hair was now black and her eyes a dull colour of red.

"Welcome back, my dear Lucy."

"Zeref." She inched closer to him. He grabbed her by the waist and hugged her.

* * *

Aiyoko smiled. Her sister was back, now only the eclipse plan and the dragon slayers and the ritual will be complete! No longer those idiotic humans! And she will be by her sister side withouth the fairies interrupting her.

"This world is ours to take."

* * *

**For your dear information, this is not going to end with Zercy. It's still Rolu, but now with a hard copetition. Thank you for reading this chapter. ****Rather a mermaid or tiger? review about it.**

* * *

**Taida: sloth**

**Donyoku: greed**

**Hokori: pride**

**Urami: envy**


	15. Chapter 15

******Chapter 15: A story of the past.**

**Sorry for long update, I had a lot of tests this week, so horrible. ;-;. And those who guessed it's about the seven sins, then you're correct. This chapter will contain a flashback about Zeref and Lucy and why Zeref is unlike himself. I mean come on, he's a cutie, not a demon.**

* * *

_Flashback: 400 hundred years ago. In a place unknown._

* * *

_A little girl was crying in the middle of a flower field. The redhead just fell because she tripped over a random rock that was laying there. "Nee-Sama." She said while sobbing. She heard footsteps and then felt a hand on her shoulder._

_"Aiyoko, what's wrong?"_

_"I-I-I trip-tripped over a-a-a rock an-and f-f-fell." She said while bawling. Aiyoko pointed to her knees and looked to her older sister. The sister, Lucy Persephone Heartfilia__, gasped and walked in front of her sister. Lucy placed herself kneeling, her back to her sister._

_"Come on my back, Aiyoko-Chan." Aiyoko nodded and sat down on her sister's back. Lucy stood up and ran to the mansion next to the flower field. A woman with blond hair identical to Lucy gasped. Layla Demeter Heartfilia, goddess of vegetation and fruitfulness, ran to her daughters and checked Aiyoko's wounds._

_"Aiyoko-Chan, go to your father, he's in the office. Lucy, go to Despoena, she still has some books from Edolas." Layla smiled as she saw her eldest daughter and younger one ran in the mansion._

_"Zeref Hades Cheney, what are you watching?" A male with black hair said. He saw an image of a blond girl in a mansion sleeping. He recognized her as the daughter of Demeter and looked stunned. "You're not going to-" Rogue Zeus looked at his younger brother like he was murderer._

_"Yes, I'm going to take her away. And you'll help me." Zeref chanted something and got immediately control over his older brother._

_"Stupid brother, you shouldn't have let your guard down. Now I can use my powers again." He muttered darkly. A soul escaped his body._

_It was the soul of the real Zeref. He was crying and begging. After a while he stopped crying._

_"Lucy, run!"_

* * *

_The said girl played with her companions. She giggled when she saw some squirrels fighting over a nut. She grabbed it and splinted it in half._

_"Here you go, bon appétit." She smiled when she saw a blink of happiness in the eyes of the animal. She twirled around until a flower caught her attention. She looked confused and in daze, but decided to grab the flower. The eart suddenly split in two, and she fell in the underworld. An evil laugh was heard in the depths of it._

_Layla hear the noise, and ran together with her daughters and her husband Jude Poseidon Heartfilia to check the situation Lucy was nowhere to be seen, and Layla cursed under her breath._

_"Zeref, give me my daughter back. Open the door to hell for me!" As on a cue, the stairs to the underworld opened. "You three stay back, I'm going to talk with Hades." She ran down the stairs to the throne of Zeref. Next to him was no more the possessed Zeus._

_"Hello, my dear sister, it's nice to see you again. How's life? Oh wait, I, of course, have you dear daughter. She's really pretty, that's for sure." Hate emitted from the goddess. She stamped forward, her brown eyes turning red._

_"How dare you, Hades! Taking my daughter like that? She's-"_

_"Shush, my dear sister. She loves me and she loves me, what's wrong with that?"_

_"What's wrong? You've taking my daughter and say she loves you, that's wrong! Give me-" She heard footsteps and saw her child. Tears were about to sprout from her eyes as she saw her daughter with back hair and red eyes._

_"Mother, can't you two make a deal?" She walked over to her mother and looked to Zeref. "Over 400 year there will be another me born. She's just like me. If I stay with my mother 400 years, then you can the other me and fuse my memories with her." She walked over to Zeref and kissed him softly on the lips._

_"I'm so sorry."_

_The goddess were still with each other, until the people of Fiore stopped believing in them. Their existence faded away and there was not an evidence of the gods ever found. But Fiore will meet a fate so cruel. Cronus smirked and his laughter was still heard in the room. Zeus is gone, now he can use his powers again._

_"My demons, come out! Demon dragons slayers will rule this world!"_

* * *

**Short chapter, me knows. But this will explain what happened. I used the Greek legends and changed it a bit. Lucy is Persephone, Rogue is Zeus, Zeref is the possesed Hades, Cronus will be later revealed who he is. Layla is Demeter because for the sake of the story and Jude is Poseidon. Whoever guess right who Cronus is in this storie, get's a cookie.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A day that everyone wants to forget.**

**Thank you guys for the 100 fav. ^^**

**Ding, ding, ding! We got the good answer. Cronus is indeed Purehito! How, that will be explained later. Applause to UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS for guessing it right. *Claps*.**

* * *

**Infirmary, 11:30**

**Nobody's POV**

* * *

"Lu-Chan!" Levy, Rogue and the rest looked around the Infirmary for the blond. No signs of her were found and Levy fell to the ground with tears in her eyes. "Lu-Chan, where are you?! Please, this isn't funny. Lu-Chan."

While Levy was crying on the ground, Rogue could only look before him with eyes that contained worry and anger. Worry was for Lucy, and anger to the one who took her. "Lucy, Let me hear your voice, damnit! Please, I don't want to lose you after...after _that_." And for the first time in his life, he cried. He cried for everything: his parents neglecting him and leaving him behind, Skyadrums death and finally losing Lucy.

Someone suddenly grabbed him by the collar and saw Natsu with an angry and an expression of sadness in his green eyes.

"She doesn't want you to cry, she wants you to find her and take her back like some freaking prince or whatever. So stop doing that and get your ass up and go get her!" Rogue eyes widened in surprise but changed quickly to a calm one.

"I'm sorry, I've should not act like a crybabay. Thank you for the advice Natsu-San." He wiped some tears away and looked to the Fairy Tail members with a calm look in his eyes. "Can you please keep this a secret from my guild? I don't want to say to me I'm weak." The Fairies nodded and all left the room except for Levy. She gave Rogue a smile through teary eyes.

"Thank you for being there for here." She said while standing up. The girl ran out of the room. Rogue sighed and sat on the bed where Lucy slept a few hours ago.

"Rogue, Fro was worried. Where have you been?" The innocent exceed looked to her foster parent with worried eyes. The black haired male sighed again and told the exceed about the current situation. Frosch eyes started to water and walked in Rogue arms and started crying. Rogue cradled the cat in the frog costume. Both fell quickly asleep.

But Frosch would sleep longer.

* * *

**Infirmary, 17:00**

**Nobody's POV**

* * *

"Where is Lucy!" Rogue bolted up to see the blond's best friend and teammate Kagura. She held her left hand close to her sword and held a murders gaze.

Rogue will have a hard time.

"Where. is. she?" She said with a low tone. The male shivered.

"For the las-"

"I will explain." His eyes were covered by his bags.

* * *

_Flashback:_

* * *

_"Natsu, shut up. Lucy might be sleeping, you thickhead!" A loud stomp was heard and Lucy shivered._

_'Erza…no one else, I know that all to well.'_ _Lucy thought while sweatdropping. The mages of Fairy Tail walked in, holding some roses. Gray and Levy held also a vase._

_"Hello, everyone." Lucy said with a sad smile. Unexpected, Rogue let go of her and she was tackled by Levy._

_"Lu-Chan!" Levy gave Lucy a bear hug. "I'm was so worried. When Natsu called from his lacrima, I thought you died. " She stiffed up, realizing the fact she hugged someone who's in a different guild and hated her._

_"Lucy, I-" Lucy shook her head._

_"It's alright, levy. It wasn't your fault, but mine." The blond closed her eyes, the tears started running down._

_"I'm so sorry, everyone. I made you worry so much, I'm so usele-" A dark hole was suddenly appearing under the bed and Lucy. The said girl screamed in horror._

_"Help me!" Everyone jumped to Lucy in order to save her, with no avail. Only her head was above the hole._

_"Lucy, hold on!"_

_"Don't go!"_

_"No!"_

_Lucy's eyes opened one last time. "I'm sorry, everyone." She was now completely gone._

_"Lucy!"_

* * *

_Flashback end._

* * *

"I'm so s-sorry for letting you remember that." She muttered quietly.

"It's not you fault." He answered back. He let his eyes room the sword. Just when he was about to ask a question about the sword, he heard a painful cry. From the outside in the arena Levy was being beat up by Minerva and the rest of Sabertooth with the exception of Rufus and Sting. Kagura pulled her sword out and a smirk appeared on her face.

"Let's teach them a lesson."

"Are you crazy?! You will start a whole war with Sabertooth!" The female didn't hear it thought. She ran to the arena, followed by Rogue.

"And for your question, I created this sword to kill Jellal." She closed her eyes for a second and opened them again. "Because he took everything away from me. And with everything I mean my brother Simon."

"What?!"

"Less questions, more action."

**To those who also love Nalu, I've set up a new story called 'she flies'. If you love angels and demons, then you'll (probably) love this story.**

**Sneak peak. **

* * *

**She flew in the night betrayed by those who wanted to fight. Her eyes blurry from crying, she descended while dying and not knowing of someone needing her and not knowing of her new life.**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia closed her eyes. She was falling of the cliff, after saying goodbye to her life and a broken heart. Everyone left her and she left her heart. With her eyes still blurry of tears from her last fight with her former team mates, she clasped her hands together and prayed for one last nice dream.

* * *

**Praying for life,**

**praying for love,**

**she grew wings of light, kindness and hope.**

* * *

White wings sprouted from her back and she flew to the sky above her. She sighed and wiped her tears away as she landed on a cloud above. She walked past a golden gate and saw thousand people with wings of light. Her pace was even and walked to a golden temple. She gulped and openend the Gates.

* * *

**It was her second chance**

**to love**

**to care**

**and to fight.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The fight reveals something.**

* * *

**This chapter will reveal quit some things. I love the Greek legends, but I think Minerva's name won't fit her for this story.**

* * *

**Grand magic games Colosseum, 17:45**

**Nobody's POV**

* * *

At the time that Kagura and Rogue ran inside the Colosseum all the other guilds were fighting against Saberthooth. Choas was clearly seen in place, the magic counsel knowing no idea how to stop.

"Minerva!" Rogue shouted with rage. He drew his katana, who flooded with darkness. The said woman let go of Warcry from Quatro Cerberus. The guy was knocked out and wrung dry.

"What is it, Rogue? Aren't you supposed to be on our side, or rather, on my side?" She said. Her tone had a creepy tint to it.

"You tried to kill someone from another guild. What happened to you, Minerva? You've turned into a monster." Rogue didn't understand. Normally, she was a calm woman, but since she returned from her last mission she was a monster. The same thing was with the guild master. Her eyes were wide, like someone that was insane. She swooned to the male with lust in her eyes.

"She was jealous. Jealous that you love that Lucy instead of her and jealous that you gave Lucy more attention than her. Have you not picked that girl, than she would've been the same. But no, you choose Persephone. Not a smart choice, Zeus. Now you will pay, you cheater!" She shouted. She punched Rogue in the jaws that send him to the wall. Kagura quickly pulled her sword out, ready to kill Minerva.

"Minerva!" The young woman slashed, but Minerva transported herself. Minerva smirked.

"My name is not Minerva, dear. It's Hera!" She cackled. The fight was continuing, the winner yet undecided.

"You damned yandere, feel my wraith!" A voice shouted. The two femme fatale looked at the right to see Milliana dash to the two.

"Milliana kick!" The said girl kicked the woman to the wall, next to Rogue. He was still couching blood from the attack a minut ago.

"Minerva, what happened." Minerva, who got her mind back a minute, smiled sadly at Rogue.

"She controlled me. It seems she still want revenge, that Hera. I'm sorry, Rogue, I truly am." She started to cry. "I wanted the best for you and for the rest of the guild. It's not only me, but everyone else except you and Yukino. Where is she?"

"Gone, kicked out of the guild by you father, but now I'm sure it was someone else. He also acted strange" One last tear fell from the tigress face.

"Tell her I'm sorry." She said, her eyes slowly closed. The fight was over, everyone except for a few were up.

* * *

Natsu dashed to the two tigers, showing a look of sympathy to Rogue.

"Rogue, did she hurt you." The said male shook his head.

"No, she was being controlled by a woman named Hera. She was jealous, and that Hera used it to get control over her, and over the rest of my guild. It was only me and Yukino who weren't affected by this." Natsu nodded, his smile sad rather than cheekily.

"And I trashed your guild. I'm sorry for that." He grinned, but it was still saddening to watch.

"Don't you worry, you had a good reason." Rogue looked around for Kagura, seeing as she was helping Milliana from the ground.

"You should thank the guild Mermaid Heel, they are good people."

"Yes, I should. I hope I don't get kicked by that sword woman. She's as scary as Erza." Rogue laughed, unlike the situation, warmly.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to thank you for keeping Lucy alive so I could meet her. Now bye Natsu, I'm going to find out." Natsu nodded for the second time, running to the woman of Mermaid Heel.

"I'm going to help you." Rufus, who had recovered, said.

"Thank you let's go."

* * *

**Library, 20:00**

* * *

"I've found the books that we need." Rufus put out the books before rogue and slammed them open.

* * *

**Hera** **was the wife and one of three sisters of Zeus in the Olympian pantheon of Greek mythology and religion. Her chief function was as the goddess of women and marriage. Her counterpart in the religion of ancient Rome was Juno. The cow and the peacock were sacred to her. Hera's mother was Rhea and her father Cronus.**

**Portrayed as majestic and solemn, often enthroned, and crowned with the ****_polos_**** (a high cylindrical crown worn by several of the Great Goddesses), Hera may bear a pomegranatein her hand, emblem of fertile blood and death and a substitute for the narcotic capsule of the opium poppy. **

**Hera was known for her jealous and vengeful nature, most notably against Zeus's lovers and offspring, but also against mortals who crossed her, such as Pelias. But Persephone was the person she hated the most because Persephone was loved by both Hades and Zeus.**

* * *

"So the reason why Minerva went yandere was because she was-"

"She was controlled by Hera, who hated Lucy because-"

"She's Persephone." They both said at the same time.

"And this means I must be Zeus, but who took her?"

"I know." Jellal walked in the room, a book in his hand.

"It was Zeref, or rather, his father who possed him."

"His father?"

"Yes, his father Purehito who called himself Hades while he's Cronus.

"I've memorized to much, I'm going to the hotel room." Both Rogue and Jellal nodded.

"Thank you for your help."

"No thanks."

* * *

**Please support my stories She flies and To what we call chaos.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Information seekers.**

* * *

**I'm sorry that last chapter is a bit confusing, but this is not completely true (the Greek gods). This chapter will hopefully let you understand it better.**

**oxCuteKataraox: Thank you for saying that. I'll edit that chapter later.**

* * *

**Library, 10:00**

**Nobody's POV**

* * *

"Can Jellal Fernandez be trusted?" Rufus asked. Rogue nodded.

"Yes, he is a good person. His past left him lot of scars which can't be healed, and that's why he's cautious." Rogue opened the door to the main office of the prudens(means wise in Latin) library.

"You two are here, that's good." Jellal said. He had already the book open about the gods and goddess. Rufus skimmed through the pages, and closed the book with mild pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, it was a bit too much, but I memorized it all." Rufus closed his eyes and started informing the shadow dragon slayer.

* * *

**"Once long ago, there were other sort of gods. You had Zeus, the king of the gods, the ruler of Mount Olympus and the god of the sky, weather, thunder, lightning, law, order, and fate. He is the youngest son of Cronus and Rhea, whom he overthrew after Cronus swallowed his brothers and sisters and he is brother-husband to Hera. He also admired Persephone for her beauty and strength, which made Hera jealous.** **In artwork, he was depicted as a young male with black hair and red eyes."**

* * *

"That's me then. And Lucy is Persephone while Minerva is Hera, right?" Rogue said. Rufus nodded, and told about the daughter of Demeter.

* * *

**"Queen of the underworld, wife of Hades and goddess of spring growth. **That's all what stands in it. I'll tell you about her father, mother and sister."

* * *

**"Demeter, The goddess of agriculture, horticulture, grain and harvest. Demeter is a daughter of Cronus and Rhea and sister of Zeus. She has a daughter named Persephone, Despoena, the goddess of mysteries and a stepdaughter named after the sin of lust.**

* * *

**Poseidon, the god of the sea, rivers, floods, droughts, earthquakes, and the creator of horses; known as the "Earth Shaker". He is a son of Cronus and Rhea Hades."**

* * *

Rogue blinked. Lucy had two sisters, and one is a sinner? "Can you give me the name of the two sisters?"

"Yes, of course. The sinner is Aiyoko, literarily named after the sin lust. You may guess who Despoena is. Who has her a mysterious past with Jellal." Jellal popped a vein.

"Don't make me sound like some heart breaker, please." Rogue couldn't hear it, he was to deep in his thoughts. He snapped his finger when he found out who it was.

"It's Kagura, right?" Rufus clapped his hands.

"Yes, she is truly mysterious sometimes. Shall I tell you who the other gods were?" when Rogue nodded, Rufus sought deeper in his memories.

"I'm Apollo, Mira Strauss is Aphrodite, Erza Scarlet is Athena, Sting is the male version of Hemera, Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox were once one with having the name Hephaestus. And…" Rufus kept on saying who is who, and the hours passed.

"But what happened to those gods."

"They became all mortal and were killed by demons from Cronus, who controlled Hades a.k.a Zeref. They were reborn four hundred years later, but Cronus still wants to take the world over."

"Thank you very much for the informat-"

"Oh, _come on! _You've got to be fucking dragonding me! Was I a female 400 years ago?!"

Jellal sighed.

Rufus sighed

And Rogue popped a vein.

Sting was standing next to Rogue, who didn't notice the white dragon slayer, with shock and embarrassment on his face.

"Sting, shut you mouth. We're discussing something important here."

"But why can't I join? The Grand Magic Games got cancelled, and now I have not nothing to do-whaa, I'm sorry. Don't glare at me like that." Rogue eyes were glowing a dangerous red, making him appear like he was the god slaying demon from the story.

Jellal rolled his eyes. "You can rather ask why he's not glaring."

"This is amusing, I'll memorize this."

* * *

**Chapter end. I hope this will let you understand it better. Maybe tomorrow I'll write another Rolu oneshot. You may choose which one.**

**The angel and the demon.**

**Summery.**

**She danced through the hall with tears in her eyes. The angel was abandoned, and her wings were torn of. The demon saw her tears, and flew to her. Can he comfort here, and shall the forbidden romance start?**

**A smile on their faces.**

**Summery.**

**Rogue and Lucy tell their children the story of their meeting.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: To save her part I**

* * *

**Sorry for the long update. I feel so awful now. I'm sick. （ﾉ****´д｀）****. This chapter will start the plan of saving Lucy.**

* * *

**10:00, GMG stadium.**

**Rogue's POV.**

* * *

I walked back and forth like some sort of fool. Minerva put a hand on my shoulder, giving me a worried face.

"Are you sure you're fine?" I nodded, but she knew I was lying. Minerva was always like an older sister to me, who would give me advice whenever I needed it. "I have to do this for her." She gave me a warm smile.

"That girl changed you for the good." She chuckled. "Come one, I'll send you to the podium." With her space ark magic, she teleported us to a podium. This is the podium were the winners of the GMG would stand.

If it wasn't cancelled.

I cleared my throat so that the other guild would listen to me. "Hello, people from the other guild. As-"

"Haha, he sounds like an alien." Shortly after this guy's sentence, multiple people glared at him.

"Dog guy, shut up." That was probably Natsu. Guess he can be serious to.

"Starting over. Hello, people from the other guild. As you know, I'm Rogue Cheney from Saberthooth. I came here to say Zeref planned something." Gasps were heard in the audience.

"But how do you know that? Maybe you're Zeref's follower!" Multiple people joined the person. My bangs hid my face.

"The person he loves was taken away by him." The woman with scarlet hair was standing next to me. "Do you know how hard it's like to see the person you love being taken away from you while you could do nothing?"

"But that's nothing, we all know how it's like."

"Shut up. Do you know what it feels like, to see in the eyes of your lover to change into one that show pain." Minerva and Sting stood next to me. The evil-doers were starting to quiet down.

"By being far with love one is not easy, you miss everything with and you are not complete without his or her presence."

"Love is more than a simple feeling. Love is feeling that has no grieving.  
Love is more than an excitement. It is a password for life.  
You can't earn it you have to believe in it." Yukino said.

"You'll never know how it feels like, to see the person you love to disappear without a proper goodbye." That voice belonged to Natsu. He grinned at me. I grinned back.

"Love is something beautiful, and so is friendship. If we all do this together, then we can defeat Zeref. Let's do this, for our family, our nakama." Cheers were heard. I smiled. Everyone started hugging me. I pushed them away, being still a bit social awkward.

"Love changes people's dark nights into lighted pastures!" The blue exceed said excitedly. I sweatdropped. How could Lucy handle this cat?

Like people (probably) love my shoulder, my guild master put a hand on my shoulder.

"Love is not weak when it seeks, just wait and the time will come for you to be upon the one you love." He sighed. "I miss my wife which I lost so long ago. I regret the day I left her alone." Like a father to his son, he gave me a playfully punch. I winched a bit at the pain it caused. Our master is strong after all. "Go after her, Rogue." I nodded.

"I will."

* * *

_You give to me hope_  
_And help me to cope_  
_When life pulls me down_  
_You bring me around_

_You teach me to care_  
_And help me to share_  
_You make me honest_  
_With kindness the best_

_From you I learned love_  
_With grace from above_  
_It's for you I live_  
_And I want to give_

_You are the reason_  
_That fills each season_  
_When I hear love I think of you_  
_You are my world and best friend too_

_I love you because you are so kind, thoughtful and caring_  
_I love you because you are so pleasant, lovely and sharing_

_You made me the man I am_  
_Thank you._

* * *

**?**

**Somebody's POV**

* * *

"Zeref-Sama." Aiyoko, Taida and Urami walked to their master. He growled, knowing what happened.

"You disappointed me!" The three sinners winched, knowing what would after he stopped insulting them follow. He raised his arms, and a field of pure black surrounded the three. Their screams were not heard. Zeref, or rather, Purehito smirked.

"This body is truly amazing." He said while laughing. Hokori, who sat next to the possessed Zeref, shivered in a unlike-him manner when Zeref looked at him. "When you screw up, your sister will disappear, permanently."

"Yes, Zeref-Sama." And for the first time in 400 years, Hokori felt no pride.

* * *

**Chapter done. Poem found on internet. Once again sorry for the long update. I thought this poem would fit Fairy Tail in some manner.**

_we are family,_  
_although we do not resemble_  
_although I am black and you are white_  
_although you are rich and I am poor_

_we are family,_  
_even though I am democrat, and you are republican_  
_even though your ancestors are from Iraq, and mine are from Africa_  
_even though you teach the class I'm enrolled in_

_we are family,_  
_although I'm a poet and you are a singer_  
_although you are old and I am young_  
_although I'm a gentleman and you a lady_

_we are family,_  
_even though you praise Allah and I praise Jesus Christ_  
_even though I love football and you play soccer_  
_even though you are a Sagittarius and I'm a Cancer_

_we are family,_  
_although I prefer rhythm and blues and you love blue grass_  
_even though you have a car and I have a bus…to ride_  
_although I have love and you are alone_  
_even though you dress one way, and I dress the other_  
_although my family loves me and yours does not know of you_

_we are family,_  
_you and I are family,_  
_me and you are family,_  
_no matter what the difference is_  
_family we are, forever_  
_because we are here, and here is earth_  
_and earth is our home_  
_so here, we will live,_  
_we are family._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: to save her part II.**

* * *

**I'm back from Dea- I mean, a cold. Man, I sneezed like how much I can eat. And that's a lot. Ahem….**

**Now back to what I want to say: I'm glad you liked the poem. So each weak, I'll place a new one in the story. And don't worry DianaSawas, no one is alone, you just got to find the people who do care, O.K. *Pats your head***

**If anyone wants their poems in this story, then just PM me, O.K.**

**This chapter is more for the fun of it.**

* * *

"This is the place, huh?" Rogue said. Before him was a black castle, emitting a dark aura. He didn't like that Lucy was here. Rufus, who was beside him, nodded. This aura mad him feel sick.

"Thousand years ago, Cronus build here his castle. Back then, his heart was made out of gold. When lust for power corrupted him, so did the castle. Cronus killed his wife to get her. How tragic, your husband killing you for your grandchild. This story is full of incest."

"It indeed is." Rogue stated. "But what's the plan? Are we just going to stand here, or do something?" Rufus shook his head and chuckled.

"Impatient, aren't you?" A growl was heard, and both got smacked on the head.

"You-"

"Ow! What was that for?" Rogue and Rufus rubbed their head

"Hibiki Lates from Blue Pegasus will send us now the information. Now shut you mouth." Minerva stated. She was getting irritated by her guild members, who decided to act childish.

"Sorry." The woman only shook her head.

"Men…." She muttered.

* * *

Natsu, being impatient as usual, was stomping the ground because he was impatient. Gray growled, because…..do you really need a hint?

"Natsu, calm down, please. And Gray, stop growling." Lisanna said. She was now the only sane girl in the group where she was in. God blessed her with suck, it seems.

"Yeah, flame brain-Hey!" Gray shouted. He noticed (for the first time) that his clothes were gone, instead that Lucy or Erza said it. Natsu laughed his ass of. Seeing this, Gray decided to punch him.

"What the hell, man whore?!"

"What did you say, ash brain?!"

"Ice Princess!"

"I'll extinguish you with water!"

"Don't you dare!" Lisanna sighed bitterly.

"Men…"

* * *

"Why are you hunting Jellal down?!"

"He killed my brother, and I hate blue!"

"Why do you hate blue, B*tch. But condolence."

"What, you flirted with my brother? You whore!"

Poor Milianna had to see her best friends (Erza and Kagura) bicker over (stupid) things. Seriously, who hates blue?

"Women…wait a minute."

* * *

"Meredy, please. I'm not going to say 'Jellal kick' when I kick someone." Jellal stated bluntly.

"Haha, he said kick twice."

"_yahoo, how funny…_"

"Sorry Jellal, she just drunk too much coffee." Said Ultear. Jellal facepalmed.

"Women…"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Jellal said while sweatdropping. This is going to be fun. Ahem...

* * *

"Sting, Orga, one more word, and I'm going to use all my celestial spirits."

"Haha, like you-I said nothing." Yukino snickered as all her spirits were at her side.

"Idiots…" Orga muttered. He grabbed his microphone and started singing, much to Yukino's and Sting's horror.

* * *

"I hope they're okay." Lyon stated said. Chelia sighed in depression. Why was she chosen?

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Wendy stated. Lyon facepalmed

"Women-Wait, they did nothing wrong. Why am I even do that?"

* * *

"Men!" Ichiya stated. Ren and Eve started cheering for their 'strongest' member. Nothing special over here.

* * *

After Hibiki and Jenny Facepalmed, they send the data of the plan he formed. They used a lot of their brains in this case.

"Will this work." Jenny asked. Hibiki nodded, and gave Jenny a kiss on her forehead.

"It will." He started to use his magic.

"Everyone?"

"Yes?" They all asked.

"This is the plan." He stated. A map appeared in each mind, giving them insight of the castle. "There are 7 guards, calling themself seven black hearts. All I could get from the information, is that they are strong, and that they hide under nicknames of sins. There will be a full moon tonight, indicating that there are going to be monsters roaming in the castle. Do you understand." All of them said yes. "Good, the plan is that you'll defeat each one of them with your group, and then run to the throne room to kill Cronus."

"We understand." They said. Hibiki smiled.

"Now go! Save your princess." The last thing what he had heard of the sane(?) man was "Shut up".

* * *

"Interesting." Hokori stated. "I'll fight the group of Rogue Cheney."

"Go ahead, kill them without mercy." Purehito said.

* * *

_Friends are miles, laughs and tears _

_Friends are days and minutes, months and years _

_Friends are joy, fears and tears_

_Friends are hopes and dreams_

_That never go away_

_Friends are loyal_

_That's the way it will always be_

_Friends are a gift of God, Allah and Buda_

_And you're that friend to me._

* * *

**This is chapter 20, next chapter will involve fights. I wrote a new Rolu story called ****To kill the dragon****. It's on my profile, so take a look if you have you stay tuned**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: To save her part II**

**To make it up for the late update, I've written chapter 21 (this chapter of course) fast. Action will now start.**

* * *

"Upstairs is the throne room. Be careful, there is someone strong there." Hibiki warned through his magic.

"We got it." Rogue replied. _'just wait Lucy, I'll be there soon.' _

"My, my how interesting." A man stood in the shadow. He chuckled evilly, no sing of good in his voice. Rogue glared at the man in the shadow.

"Who are you?" Rogue asked. The shady guy chuckled evilly.

"Curious and impatient, how pathetic." The voice of the mysterious man changed into a dark one. "But I'll tell you." The male walked out of the shadow, revealing golden hair and eyes, glistening with evil and pride. "I'm Hokori of the Seven Black Heart. I represent the sin pride."

"You damn bastard." Rogue growled. Minerva put a hand on his shoulder and glared at the blond.

"What is Zeref going to do with Lucy-San?" Rufus asked.

"Nothing of your concern, lowlife." Hokori stated arrogantly. The male raised his hand, and out a pocket dimension, black keys appeared. He grabbed one key. "Open the Gate of the Ram! Aries!" Rogue gasped. Minerva and Rufus were shocked.

Before them didn't stood the continual apologizing ram-girl, but a seducer. Her hair was dark pink and had her mini twisted horns change into bigger and black horns. She wore a red revealing dress with black high heels, a black rose adorning the sides of her heels.

"My, my, what a cute boy we got here. Hokori, you should take an example from him." The said male popped a vein and Rogue almost blushed.

"Shut your mouth! I'm your master! Listen to me!"

"How disgraceful."

"Huh? I mean, shut your mouth, woman!" Minerva shook her head.

"I think you should shut your mouth. You can't even control you celestial spirit. I guess it's true: the more evil you are, the less you-" Minerva suddenly felt someone chain her down the wall. It was Aries, who smirked evilly.

"Master, do your thing." Hokori snickered. His hair turned black with purple streaks and he had now white eyes.

"Demon art: Never-ending nightmare!" Rufus had a look of horror on his face when he saw Minerva fall into the nightmare. His face calm to pure rage.

"You bastard!" He shouted with anger. Rogue was surprised to see his guild member so angered. "Rogue?"

"What is it?"

"I'll deal with this fool. Go after Lucy-San. I'll kill this little, arrogant bastard." Rogue nodded, and turned himself into a shadow to get across. Hokori let it slide, his opponent now was way to amusing to bother with the other one.

"Come at me, bro."

"I'll kill you, _bro_. Memory make: Gate Halberd Shot!" In his hand appeared a halberd. He aimed at Aries and shot. It hit Aries in her shoulder. She disappeared in smoke.

"Don't underestimate me! Open the Gate of the Hunter! Orion!" A flash lightened the room, and out if it appeared a male with only a loincloth and and a iron bat. He had black hair and red eyes.

"Is that all?" Rufus prepared to shoot again. "Let me show you my strength."

* * *

"Damnit, why are there so many stairs?" Kagura said. Erza was next to her running up the stairs. Milianna had a harder time, as she wasn't so fast as her friends.

"Can you guys go slower, please?" Said woman begged. Erza shook her head.

"We can't."

"And why that?" Out of the wall walked a woman with blue hair and eyes. Her eyes turned into fire when she saw who she was talking to. "You!" Erza blinked.

"What is it?" She asked, feeling a dark aura emiting from the girl.

"You're Erza Scarlet! I envy the fact that you got a lover." Erza blushed fiercly.

"Erza-San, focus!" Kagura warned. Milianna walked towards the evil girl.

"Who are you?" The blue-haired woman smirked.

"I'm Urami from The Seven black Hearts. I represent envy as you see." In her hand appeared blue flames. "Let me kill you. Blue flame saber!" Her flames took the form of sabers. "Shoot!" Erza requiped into her fame empress armor, defending herself from the flames. Urami growled.

"Er-Chan, Kagu-Chan, watch out!" Erza gasped as she suddenly felt pain in her stomach. She passed out while blood poured out of her stomach.

Erza-San, damn, you b*tc-" Kagura suddenly crumbled down too with blood streaming out of her left side of her chest. Milianna backed away in fear. She bumped into something, and saw Urami smirking.

"Hahaha, so they are the mightiest female mages? Pft, they are nothing." Out of her hand appeared flame who danced around her fingertips. The cat girl screamed in horror. "Bye, kit-kat." Her flame took again the form of a saber. She was about to plunge it into Milianna, until a sword blacked the saber.

"You're not getting away!"

* * *

"Nastu, Gray, please go slower!" Lisanna whined. The two boys ran (and bickered) their way to the throne room.

"Go slower, rain lover! Lisanna can't keep up with us!"

"Shut it, pinky!"

"Ice princess!"

"You're all so funny!" A girl with red hair said. In her hands were dual fans.

"Damn you, don't interrupt my fight Gray!" Natsu shouted. Lisanna and Gray facepalmed.

"Natsu/Flame Brain..." The redhaired girl giggled.

"Not going to ask my name? Well that's a shame. Let me introduce, before you die in vain." She opened one of her fans and start waving it. "I'm Aiyoko from The Seven Black Hearts, here to kill you on the spot." Natsu grabbed his hand with his hands.

"Your rimes confuse me." The 'salamander' suddenly as blown away. Literally He gasped in pain when he was forced to the ground by some strong sort of wind. Lisanna was about to reach for her boyfriend, until she felt something cut her shoulder. The blood gushed out, and Lisanna found herself screaming.

"What the hell?!" Gray screamed in disgust. Natsu was blazing whit fire.

"Don't you dare to touch her!" Aiyoko chuckled.

"The cutie cries, and the salamander dies. This is your final strike, before you gotta pay."

* * *

**Geez, I suck in writing fight scene's. '-_-**

**So, how did you like it? R&R, because next chapters will involve the other sinners.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: sin from six years ago.**

**Damn, it seems that people don't review anymore. I'll make an info chapter if I get 200 reviews.**

* * *

"Yukino? Yukino, can you hear me?" The voice of Hibiki was heard in the girl's mind.

"Yes I can. Tell me, where do we have to go next?" The two boys were behind her, following Yukino to the throneroom.

"See the door right to you, there-" The communication was suddenly cut off.

"is me." A male with a neat short black hair and midnight blue eyes walked out of the door, smirking at the girl before him. He wore a black suit with white stripes. "My, my, what a cute girl. What's your name, cutie." Sting stepped in front of Yukino.

"Her name is Yukino, not cutie, Gekido." The blond glared at the male before him, who was enraged at the dragon slayer.

"You're that damn bastard from six years ago. You defeated me, but not this time!" A black aura surrounded the male. He grew a pair of wolf ears and claws. Orga was surprised.

"Sting, who the hell is that guy?" He asked. Sting answered quickly.

"This guy spread lies about me six years ago. I defeated him in a fight. He's nothing more than a weakling, even Yukino could kick his ass without her spirits." The enraged black haired male growled.

"That was six years ago!"

"Tsl, like-" Blood splashed everywhere, and Sting looked at his right arm. It was pulled of his body. Yukino an Orga could only watch in horror.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, Stingy Sting. I improved, unlike you." Sting hissed.

"Shut up. That was freaking unfair!" Wraith only shook his head while he smirked.

"But you're weak, so I ain't gonna fight you. Instead," he turned towards Yukino, who shivered in fear "I'm going to fight her." He walked towards the girl with even steps. When he reached her, He grabbed her head and forcefully took her lips with his.

"Yukino! Damnit, you-" Sting hissed again, his body completely not reacting the way he wanted to. Orga dashed to Yukino, who tried resisting the wolf-slayer. Je grabbed her by the waist, and stepped away, making enough distance that was save.

"Yukino, can you fight?" Orga asked while letting Yukino go. The girl sobbed feeling used.

"T-That was my *sob*-"

"Don't worry. Go help Sting." Orga brings one of his arms forward, the elbow slightly bent, and created a very large sphere of black lightning. "Black lightning sphere!" The sphere exploded. For a moment the lighting god slayer thought he won, but Gekido stood up and with a killer smile.

"Nice try Orga-Kun, but next time better!" He dashed to Yukino, slung her over his waist. Gekido ran up the stairs.

"I bet she's good in bed." Upon hearing this, Sting roared in anger.

"I'll get you, you damn bastard!"

* * *

"That's one less." The possessed Lucy chuckled evilly. There were a doll for each person in the castle except for Cronus and herself. She picked the one of Yukino, and stripped of the clothes. "Poor girl, guess your first time won't be with your prince." She felt someone hug her from behind.

"Enjoying yourself, dear? He asked with a deep voice. The blond turned around and kissed her fiance.

"Yes dear, it's really fun." Persephone laughed evilly as she set the doll of wraith on the doll of Yukino. "I hoped that Yu-Chan likes to be touched. Too bad she doesn't." Cronus let go of his lover, and picked up a doll girl with car ears.

"What shall Envy-Chan do with her? Going to be killed by Lusty-Chan?" The blond shook her head.

"No, Bousyoku-Kun will do even something _far _worse."

* * *

**Preview of next chapter: **

**"So you stood up, huh? That's nice, but she's gone."**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bio of some characters in HMBH:**

**This will be an information chapter because I made a mistake at chapter 3)**

* * *

**Name: Lucy 'shadow light' Heartfilia.**

**Age: 24.**

**Length: 1,65.**

**Hair colour and eye colour: Blond short hair with black side bangs. She has brown eyes with a tad black and white.**

**Personality: She is a 'genki' to her guild mates and master. Further she can be calm, sophisticated, mature and cold to those who betray/anger her. She can't help but to help people who are lost.**

**Magic: Celestial spirit magic (in situations where she can't use use her other magic):**

**Mermaid slayer magic: a magic which can be only learnt by mermaid slayers, since the original mermaids all died. The magic allows the user to be fast and elegant, so the enemy will be charmed, only to get themselves defeated/killed by the mermaid slayer's strength. Although there is a bad side to it: if the slayer becomes corrupt/possessed by evil, they turn into an siren. Lucy's element is wind and shadow.**

* * *

**Name: Michiru (mermaid) Koizumi (Small spring). Also called the sea queen. She's the guild master of Lucy's guild Mermaid Heel.**

**Age: 30.**

**Length: 1,71.**

**Hair colour and eye colour: Pink long hair with pink eyes.**

**Personality: A mature woman who is serious to all. She was a former member of Blue Pegasus till her 17. She also has a kind and caring heart to her guild members and does anything to protect them. She is also protective of her daughter (Miyuuki Koizumi) who is traveling the world with her husband.**

**Magic: Fortune magic: it allows the user to see the future and use it to give luck to those who deserve it. **

**Mermaid slayer magic: a magic which can be only learnt by mermaid slayers, since the original mermaids all died. The magic allows the user to be fast and elegant, so the enemy will be charmed, only to get themselves defeated/killed by the mermaid slayer's strength. Although there is a bad side to it: if the slayer becomes corrupt/possessed by evil, they turn into an siren. Has Ice and water type.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23: darkness within.**

* * *

"Rogue." The said male stopped. He looked everywhere since his connection with Hibiki was cut of. "Rogue, do you want my strength?" The black haired male narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" Rogue asked with a drip of venom. The stranger laughed evilly, ringing in the now irritated dragon slayer ears. Rogue thought of the voice he once heard, but shook his head and continued walking.

"Look behind you. There I am, stupid boy." Rogue hesitated, but he did turn around. He saw his own shadow, which was extended, and had red eyes and a smirk on its face. "Hello, son." He greeted lively, like they were old friends. Rogue's eyes widened, but then fear overtook his facial expression.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Seeing Rogue scared made the shadow chuckle, his red eyes filled with malice.

"It's simple." His shadow started to undo himself from the ground, and his body turned into a normal human one. His hair was red like Rogue, but his hair was a bit spikier. He wore a black toga, with black Roman sandals. "I'm the one you killed Rogue, I'm the one who made you a dragon slayer." He stepped towards his 'killer' with a slasher smile. "I'm Skiadrum, you ignorant fool."

"B-b-but how? I, I killed you long ago! How can you possibly be alive?!" Rogue screeched. He felt all his fear from many years ago returning. His father, no, step father was alive.

His step father who killed his whole village 18 years ago, and the one who forced him to become a dragon slayer.

* * *

_Flashback: 18 years ago_

* * *

_A village somewhere in Magnolia was burning down. Screams were heard, and children who cried, begging for their mother._

_"Rogue!" A mother screamed. She had blond hair in a ponytail and red coloured eyes. "Where is Sting?" She asked worriedly to the older twin, who looked worried as well._

_"I don't know." His voice rang with panic hoping that his younger twin was saved. Another roar was heard, making the two of them flinch._

_"Mama, Rogue!" The said duo looked up, to see Sting on a dragon with white scales. "Help me!"_

_"Stin-" Blood was spattered on the ground. A huge dragon hand slashed the mother's head of, and she fell limp on the ground. Sting, who flew farther away, shouted with horror._

_"Mama! Sting!" The boy shouted. He saw his murdered smirk in front of him. It was a dragon, with black scales and red eyes._

_"You're coming with me! I'm not getting myself defeated by Igneel and that damned metal head." His eyes glowered with evil, and grabbed Rogue by his waist. The boy screamed, and was taken away by the dragon._

* * *

_Flashback end_

* * *

It was may years that Rogue led in terror, but found hope when he killed his 'step father' and found the egg of his little buddy Frosch. His happiness quickly turned into sadness when he saw Sting, who didn't remember him anymore and had another family name than him. He changed a lot, and not for the better.

"So, you seek the beautiful Per-Chan, am I right?" His asked, mocking his 'son' with amusement.

"You bastard, leave me alone! You have suffered me enough!" Skiadrum shook his head. He really enjoyed the immaturity that Rogue only would show to him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, calm down. I'm only offering something." Rogue was about to pull his katana, when the dragon placed his hands on Rogue's hand. His glare was intense.

"Not so fast, I'm only offering you a deal." Rogue sighed, and put his right hand on his head.

"Tell me more about it. If I don't like it, then I'll kill you again."

"My, my, what a murder we got here." Rogue growled with anger. "I'll lend you my strength. You want that right? Kill Purehito, kiss Per-Chan, and touch her curves,"

"Stop it?" Irritation was clearly in Rogue's eyes. He always hated it whenever Skiadrum taunted him or mocked him.

"undress her, make sweet love and mark her as your mate, am I right?" Rogue pulled his Katana and slashed trough Skiadrum, who continued to keep his permanent smirk.

"You can't kill people twice, my lovely son. I'll always haunt you." An evil laugh was heard as Rogue's shadow appeared, being just a normal old shadow.

"Shut you mouth, lowlife. I'll save her without you."

* * *

"You're not getting away!" The sword blocked the saber.

"Ariana, Beth, Risley!" Milianna shouted with happiness. Ariana, who was blocking the saber with Erza's sword, was smiling warmly at the cat-eared girl.

"Of course, we're family after all." She swung with the sword, and Beth summoned a huge amount of carrots.

"Carrot missile!" She shouted. Risley quickly changed the gravity of the room, holding the ax crazy girl on the ground. The carrots hit her, and she fell to the ground. Instead of shouting or cursing, she smirked.

"So you stood up, huh? That's nice, but she's gone." The guild members of Mermaid Heel looked surprised.

"What do you-" the heard a sound of someone drinking water. They gulped, and turned around to see a very fat male with pink eyes and hair. He was drooling.

"Oh my, more food!" He shouted in glee. The girls looked positively scared, because Milianna was nowhere to be seen.

"Did you, did you eat-" The male nodded.

"I sure did, too bad I can only swallow things, but it grants me her power." He said with pure happiness. "Hey, I'm Bousyoku-Kun, the eater of the sinners and I'm the gluttony guy from my group. Nice to meet you, future food."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 part 1: Help from many sides.**

* * *

Kagura was ashamed. She, who won countless fights, an S-class mage who strived for revenge, watched with horror how her friend became food for some kind of monster. The purple haired woman tried to stand up, but found out she couldn't "Oh my, more food!" The fat male shouted in glee. Her other guild members looked scared.

"Did you, did you eat-" The male nodded.

"I sure did, too bad I can only swallow things, but it grants me her power." He said with pure happiness. "Hey, I'm Bousyoku-Kun, the eater of the sinners and I'm the gluttony guy from my group. Nice to meet you, future food."

"Y-y-you monster!" Ariana shouted in horror. "How could you possibly eat someone like that?" Risley put a chubby hand on the green haired woman's shoulder.

"See the change in haircolour?" The members of Mermaid heel looked again at the male. His hair colour was now brown, but now he also had cat like haircut. "He has the same magic as that from the Trinity Raven owl guy."

"Who are the Trinity Raven?" Beth asked. Kagura wheezed and she tasted the metal like taste of blood.

"That is the group Jellal Fernandez hired in order to play with them." More blood came out of Kagura's mouth. "That owl guy's name is Fukoro, if I remember good. His magic is to swallow a person in order to gain their power. Just get Milliana out, that's all you need to do." Team Mermaid Heel nodded.

"Go rest now, Kagura." Risley advised. The woman of war nodded and closed her eyes. Risley turned her attention back to the enemy.

"You're going down, fat lowlife." Ariana said. Bousyoku glared at her.

"Non, Nekōsoku Tube!" He shouted. A conjuring Magical rope, which she flings at her targets, effectively restraining Beth. She tried moving, but it only hurt her more. Ariana hissed.

"Risley, change this guy's weight." She commanded. Risley nodded. Bousyoku screamed loud when body felt more painful. Ariana ran to him and slashed his stomach to reveal Millianna with slime around her.

"Thank you so much, Ari-Chan." The woman nodded and picked the girl up. They helped Kagura into a proper position.

"Good job." A deep male voice commented. Millianna glared at the three person before her. Kagura growled in her throat.

"Jellal." She said with pure hate. Jellal sighed.

'This is going to take me a while.' He thought

* * *

"You're all healed." Wendy said to Sting. The little girl was send by Hibiki who was worried what was going on. Sting moved with his healed arm and found out it was indeed healed.

"Thank you Wendy. Is anyone there beside you?" The little girl nodded.

"Yes, Bacchus-San is also here." Sting groaned.

"Why him?" He heard someone snicker.

"Because Stingy Sting can't win." Bacchus appeared from the shadow. Him blushing revealed that the falcon was drunk.

"And drunk too?" He looked up to the sky and sighed. "I guess we have to deal with this." He stood up and walked to Bacchus. "If Yukino is naked up there and you look at her body, you're a dead man. Got it?" The male raised his hands.

"I don't like her type anyway. Too serious and frail to my sight." Sting raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?" Orga asked, glaring at the Quarto Puppy member. The black haired nodded.

"Yup." Sting gave Bacchus a quick glare before running upstairs. "My my, a bit too wild I see." Orga couldn't help but snicker and Wendy just tried to ignore it.

* * *

"Your wedding dress is done." A voice said. Persephone gave Cronus a kiss on his cheeks. The male chuckled.

"Yes Taida, I'm coming." The black haired woman walked through the room and unlocked the door to the next one. "See you soon at the altar, my love." Taida and another female demon gestured towards a black ruffled dress, which looked like a mermaid dress, and a black veil.

"Sit here, my mistress. I'll do your make-up." The black haired woman nodded and grabbed one of her keys.

"Open! The gate of the crab! Cancer!" Out of black sparkles appeared a man with black and red spiky hair. He wore a black suit with chains around it and had four arms which held black scissors.

"Which haircut do you want to have, woman?" Cancer said coldly. The owner only glared at him.

"Taida, my whip please?" Taida nodded and gave the former blond the whip. It was black with a lot of spikes. She started to abuse her spirit, and from the inside, the real Lucy begged Persephone to stop.

_"Don't abuse your spirits." _She screamed, but the goddess didn't care to do so.

"Please stop, I'll listen. I won't do it anymore!" Cancer shouted. Persephone smirked.

"Good, I want to have a bun in my hair." The dark spirit nodded. The female sat at the chair while the female demon worked on her make-up and cancer was doing her hair.

* * *

_"Don't abuse your spirits." The real Lucy shouted. She was crying at how bad the goddess treated the spirits. "They're your friends, not some kind of tools! Don't make them unlike who they are goddamit!"_

_"You can't stop it, I tried to."_

_"Huh?" She turned towards the voice, and saw a crying black mage before them. "Z-Zeref?!" Zeref nodded._

_"Yes, I'm Zeref." He said. "I know that you're the real owner of that body. I'm looked up to." Lucy raised a thin eyebrow._

_"How?" The male sighed._

_"I was on Grimoire Heart's ship. I was about to kill Hades, until he used a strong body posses magic. I'm locked here since 7 years ago."_

_"So you-"_

_"Yes Lucy, I wasn't the one who cursed you, it was Hades. Give me your hand. Do not worry, it's better for the both of us." Lucy hesitated, but decided it was worth it._

_"Chant the words after me, got it?" Lucy nodded and chanted with the black mage._


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay, I have no excuse for my late update (except schoolwork). I'm just too much on tumblr. It's to addicting.**

**Ignore what happened with Rogue in the manga, please do. This is an AU where Rogue is not a Sting-killing dragon slayer. He's just the friend maker.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Shit!" Rogue shouted as he banged on the door. "Why won't it open?!" He kept banging it, but it was no use. "Shadow Dragon's Slash" The shadows covered his arms and tried once again to punch the wall.

Nothing.

_'Rogue.'_ With a stern face, Rogue grabbed his katana.

"Skiadrum, I'm not in the mood." He said coldly. "I've got better things to do."

_'Rogue, it's me._' The soft voice spoke. No, this can't be...

"Lucy, is that you?" Rogue asked. A vague shadow formed before him and there was Lucy in ghostly form. "Lucy!" He ran to her, but when he was about to hug her, he walked right through her.

'Rogue,' Lucy looked sadly at him. 'this is my spirit form, you can't touch me.' Her long side bang hide the fact that she cried a short while ago. 'But at least we can talk together, right?' She smiled, but it was a sad one.

"Lucy..." Rogue murmured. He shook his head. It was not the time to sulk around. "No, ot's not the time to stand around. Lucy, please tell me how to open the door." The blond shook her head.

_'You have to wait.'_

"What? But I-"

_'You have to wait,'_ Lucy created a small sphere of wind. _'until the last sinner is defeated.'_ The sphere showed the seven sinners, all fighting three person or who lost the battle.

* * *

Ren stared down at the sleeping male. "I'm...Taida...just let me sleep..." Eve sweatdropped at this.

"At least one sinner less, right?" He said nervously. Ichiya just stood there in the distance.

"Men!"

* * *

'See, one sinner less.' Rogue facepalmed. He thought for sure the sinner would be stronger that...this.

"Show me the others." Lucy nodded and let it show another place at another time.

* * *

"Jellal." the said man looked at the other guild with a stoic expression.

"Excuse me, but we have no time for chitchat. There's Cronus waiting to get killed." Kagura growled.

"You," she hissed as Beth picked her up on the wrong manner.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize." The purplette looked at jellal with pure hatred.

"What are the witches and that bastard doing here?"


End file.
